


Bite Me, I'm Yours

by gertie_flirty



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Claiming Bites, F/F, F/M, Knotting, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gertie_flirty/pseuds/gertie_flirty
Summary: The government unleashes an experiment on the public that causes most adults to develop new presentations. As their new dynamic forms, Ranma and Akane must deal with the changes it brings to their selves, their friends, and their relationship with each other.
Relationships: Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. Exposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time ever writing omegaverse. Please be easy with me because I'm a natural prude so this is difficult for me to post, lol. I wasn't 100% sure on the tags, so if you think anything else should be tagged, please let me know. Thank you!

When the new Prime Minister had first detailed his plan, his various secretaries and aides had thought, perhaps, he was insane. One outright called it “nonsensical fetish shit.” And yet, the country was desperate. The birth rate was in total decline, and something had to be done. It would only be a few years more before the economy would become too top heavy and result in complete collapse. 

The message was broadcast to televisions all over the country simultaneously. Radio as well. People received mailers and schools held special assemblies explaining what had happened. 

Because it had already happened. The government simply waited until after it was done to make an announcement. And what an announcement it was.

_ <<One week ago, the government dispersed a chemical agent into the air. While it will cause no illness short or long term, it will change the genetic makeup of the adult population roughly between the ages of eighteen and forty. The results will be visible within the next fourteen days. Please read the documentation mailed to your residence, school, or municipal office for more information.>> _

Akane and Ranma had seen the repeated announcement on television with the rest of their family. They had discussed what it had meant—was the government mutating them? Like in comic books or something? Ranma had been somewhat excited about becoming a superhero. He and Akane had turned eighteen just the month before, but their parents were all over forty now, so whatever it was, wouldn’t affect them. 

School the next morning was abuzz with rumors. Some of their classmates claimed they had already found out what it was after a visit to the municipal office. Akane heard a girl whisper the word “Omega.” She didn’t know what that meant, other than that it was Greek. 

An announcement over the loudspeakers. A special assembly for the third year students. Now they were all going to find out what was really going on. 

A government official stood on stage, a screen behind, projected with learning materials. 

In two weeks, they would all be aware of their new identities. They would fall into one of three groups: alpha, beta, or omega. It was to help encourage procreation and breeding among the general population. Alphas would develop a keen sense of smell, similar to that of a wolf. Become more dominant, both physically and personality wise. They would emit powerful pheromones drawing others to them. This development was most likely to affect the male population, although female alphas were possible. Both sexes would develop something called a ‘knot’ on their genitals, and for males that meant they would be capable of producing a greater number of more viable semen. 

Betas would be those mostly unaffected by the chemical agent. This would be about 35% of the population. Their bodies and demeanor would remain unchanged. Although they might be slightly susceptible to alpha pheromones, they would be physically incapable of taking the knot without extreme preparation or physical modification. They would be essentially normal, and not naturally submissive like omegas. 

Omegas would be primarily female, although, again, male omegas were also possible. Their bodies and personalities would defer to alphas. They would develop glands that would cause their genitals to secrete excessive lubrication that would help them to take the knot of an alpha. They would have a heat from three to five days a month, where they would be utterly consumed with the desire to breed. While it would be possible to satisfy themselves sexually, the desire would be immediately quenched if an alpha knotted inside of them. Omegas could also be claimed by a bite from an alpha. However, the bite would mean the pair were bonded for life, with the omega only being able to be satisfied from their lifemate’s knot forever after. 

The assembly was left stunned. In two weeks, their lives were going to change forever.

* * *

“Hey, Ranma?”

Akane paused on the sidewalk while walking home from school. Her fingers clenched and unclenched on the handle of her schoolbag as she kept her eyes on the ground.

Ranma crouched down on top of the fence to look at her. “What’s up?”

“I—do you really think all that stuff is true? That’s really going to happen to us?’

Ranma scratched his chin thoughtfully. “Well, they had government guys. Put it on tv and everything. I suppose it’s gonna.”

“Aren’t you worried?” Akane turned and looked up at him. He looked as carefree as ever.

“Worried about what?”

“What if—what if you turn out to be an omega or something?”

“Me?” he scoffed. “No way. Alpha for sure.”

Akane frowned and turned away, continuing to walk down the street. Ranma followed after her on the fence. 

“What’s wrong, Akane?” he asked. “You afraid of being an omega?”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You have nothing to worry about,” he said. This caused Akane to pause again to stare up at him. He grinned and put his hands behind his head. “As manly as you are, you’ll be an alpha for sure!”

She pushed him off the fence and into the canal, stomping away as he made a splash.

* * *

Once home, Akane sank into her bed, pulling a pillow up against her chest. She _ was _ worried she would be an omega. Have to become submissive! An object for breeding! The thought made her feel sick. It’s not like she didn’t want to have kids, but to be forced to because of biology—it didn’t feel right. She prayed she would be a beta, just be normal.

But what if—what if Ranma did become an alpha? He probably would. And she was a beta. That would mean they couldn’t be together. Or at least, not easily. And they already had so many obstacles in the way. If he was an alpha, he would no doubt have a million omega girls flocking to him. He already had girls throwing themselves at him. If they were biologically compelled to, everything would only get worse. 

Did that mean she wanted to be Ranma’s omega? She shook her head, even though she was all alone. No. No! She didn’t want to submit to Ranma Saotome, of all people. She didn’t want to submit to anyone! 

Crying, she fell over onto the bed. The future that was ahead of her seemed terrifying.

* * *

It was only a week before it was confirmed that Ranma was, in fact, an alpha. He simply came downstairs one morning, a smug look on his face. Nothing was said, but it was evident. His features had changed, just slightly, but noticeably. His jaw, sharper. His eyes, more brilliant, shining. And he constantly seemed to be smelling something curiously, something no one else could make out the scent of. 

Akane had gulped in panic when he came into the room, although he mostly ignored her. He didn’t seem particularly stronger or faster, although Ranma was already strong and fast, so it was hard to tell. He just seemed more alert, and annoyingly, even more confident.

A brief thought wandered through Akane’s mind about whether or not he had developed the knot like they said he would. She blushed just thinking about it, and then they were off to school. 

As the days wore on, it was clear more boys were becoming alphas in their school, and they became more aggressive, although mostly with each other, often devolving into fights. None of them bothered Ranma, having long ago learned he was stronger than all of them anyway. He seemed to be the alpha of the alphas, and Akane found that very irritating.

And the girls started to develop into omegas. Throwing themselves at the boys, including Ranma. Although, curiously, he paid them no attention. None had gone into heat at school yet, although some girls were absent for a few days. Perhaps that was the reason. 

Nabiki called from university one afternoon. Apparently she was a female alpha, and was very delighted by that fact. 

Kasumi seemed to be a beta. Nothing happened to her. Akane asked if she had noticed any changes, and her older sister had said no. She and Tofu-sensei had been dating for nearly a month and he seemed to be a beta as well. Akane was relieved for them.

And nothing happened to her, either. Ranma was an alpha, and she was a beta. There was no way they would be together now. Both Shampoo and Ukyo were omegas, and had stepped up their efforts to get Ranma to look their way. He wasn’t as outright repulsed by them as before, Akane had noticed, and it broke her heart a little. He was clearly at the very least tempted, driven by whatever biological imperative had changed their bodies. 

Akane knew it was only a matter of time until one of them went into heat, and no doubt Ranma would be completely unable to resist. Rut with them. Bite. Claim. He would be lost to her forever, then. 

And then one day, she felt it.

All that happened was she woke up in the morning. It was the very last day of the two weeks the government had given as a timeline. A pull in her groin. A heat through her entire body. She had changed. Her breasts had grown, only a small amount, but definitely bigger. She woke up wet between her legs, wetter than she had ever been, even in those secret moments when she had touched herself. 

And she could smell Ranma.

It wasn’t a very strong smell, but he was the only alpha in the house and she could make out his scent very clearly. Slowly, she sat up in bed, throwing the covers off. If she could smell him, even though he was down the hall, in a different room, and she was only an omega—then he could smell her. 

It was still early morning. Hopefully, he wouldn’t be awake yet. At least they didn’t have school today. All those boys would know. She, Akane Tendo, was an omega. They would all try to dominate her. They had tried before any of this had even happened, after all. 

She didn’t want to be an omega. Not even Ranma’s. 

Shaking, she stood, heading over to her closet. Part of her wanted to wear her prettiest dress, curl her hair, look nice and smile for Ranma or any alpha she came into contact with. The sensible part of her brain told her to wear the bulkiest sweatshirt and loosest sweatpants she could find. Cover up, cover up, cover up. 

But it was nearly eighty degrees outside. Dress. Cute dress. And it wouldn’t hurt to brush her hair, after all. 

She tried to stop herself, really. But it was easier, to just wear a simple sundress and hum to herself. At least she wasn’t in heat. She could devote her energy to controlling herself then. Taking a deep breath, she stood at her desk and looked out the window, the sun rising high into the sky. This wasn’t how she wanted things to go. But there was no going back.

“Akane.”

Chills down her spine at the sound of his voice. She hadn’t even heard him come into her room. Trembling, she turned around, and there was Ranma, standing in front of her closed bedroom door, looking alert. Eager. He was dressed for the day, too, in his normal outfit. 

“Ranma,” she whispered.

He stepped closer to her, until he was merely inches away, staring down at her face intently. 

“It happened, didn’t it?” he asked. “You’re an omega.”

She nodded, unable to speak. She kept her hands clutched to her chest, trying to protect her heart. He leaned down, and for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her. But he stopped, and just touched her face, tilting her chin upwards but not meeting her lips. 

“You didn’t want to be,” he said.

Akane shook her head, holding in tears. “Everyone will know, won’t they?”

“Yes,” said Ranma. “They will.”

She covered her face with her hands, pulling back from him, and started sobbing. It wasn’t something she would normally say in front of Ranma, not something she would ever admit, but his energy was too dominant, she wanted to appear weak to him, and so she shouted, “I’m scared!”

A pause, as she continued crying.

“Why?”

“Why?!” She sniffled deeply, trying to wipe her tears away. “Before this! All those boys tried to beat me up just to get me to go on a date! And now they’ll probably try again! And I’ll—I’ll submit to them! I’ll do whatever they want me to do! Because of my—stupid—body—”

Her sobs took over, her words melting away. She hated feeling weak. She hated that she liked feeling weak. Why did things have to go like this? 

“I won’t let them.”

Ranma’s voice was a growl, and she felt the arousal grow deep in her belly. He had always had a possessive, jealous streak, and she had always secretly liked it. No doubt that possessiveness was increased now, due to his alpha tendencies. And her desire to be possessed had only grown as well, overnight. 

It took all her courage to raise her head, look him in the eye. “How? How can you stop them?”

He took hold of her by her upper arms, pulled her close. Their bodies were touching, and she felt like she was going to burn alive. Could it be possible that he was emitting stronger pheromones on purpose? It seemed like it. His eyes were flashing, she felt like they were going to burn her soul. 

“Let me bite you.”

She stared back at him in shock. “But that means—”

“We’ll be life bonded, I know,” he said. “But we’re engaged anyway, aren’t we? It was only a matter of time.”

“Ranma—” Akane was stunned. And she so desperately wanted it. It was as if there was a drumbeat in her body driving her to it. “It’s too much—”

“It’s not.” His grip on her grew tighter. His stare more intense. “If they see my mark, if they can smell me on you, they’ll leave you alone. They’ll know you’re mine.”

_ Mine. _ The word sent vibrations through her body. Being claimed by an alpha was her rightful destiny. No. No! There was a rational part of her, trying to fight through the haze, telling her that no one should own her. No one should claim her. She was her own person and belonged to herself! 

But Ranma was so close. His smell was so overpowering. And part of her had always, always longed for him to take her. 

“Do we have to—um—” She felt so shy. A blush spread across her face. She pressed her thighs together. 

“Rut? No,” Ranma said. “I can just bite you to make the claim.”

Hesitantly, she took a deep breath. Nodded. “Okay. Do it.”

Instantly, he turned her around, so her back was pressed up against his chest. He held her around the waist and lowered his head to her neck as she tilted her own head to the side. He took a deep sniff of her hair.

“You smell so good,” he murmured, and she could feel the words against her skin. “If you were in heat, I—”

He paused and she felt him shake his head. He reached up with one hand. Pulled one strap of her dress to the side. 

“It’s going to hurt,” he whispered into her ear. “I’ll try not to break the skin too much. But there will be a bruise.”

She nodded, clutching the edge of her desk, and closed her eyes. Ranma lowered his lips to the exposed stretch of skin where her neck met her shoulder. One arm he kept around her waist, holding her in place. The other hand he used to keep the strap of her dress pulled away. She felt his mouth on her bare skin, and realized it was a kiss. He was kissing her here, softly, and the sensation was light but incredible. 

He opened his mouth. She took a deep breath.

He bit down. Hard.

“Aah!”

He held her tighter around the waist as she jerked in place. She grabbed at his forearm and winced, his teeth sinking in a little more. It wasn’t long before she felt something change, in her body, rushing through her from her head to her toes. Ranma released his bite and raised his head, and she slumped forward a little, although he still held her. 

Ranma was part of her, now. Inside of her. Her body told her that, somehow. It called for him, even though there was no heat, not yet. It was going to be impossible to ignore, when it did come. Would she have to submit to him always? Be compelled to obey him no matter what? She wanted to be with Ranma, but normally. A normal, equal relationship! But it wasn’t possible. Not now. And probably not ever. 

He released the strap of her dress and put both arms around her waist from behind, resting his head on top of hers. Akane reached up and touched the fresh bite, flinching when she reached the tender and painful area. 

“Mine.”

Ranma’s voice was low. It still felt like a command. An order. 

Akane loved it.

Akane hated it.

Akane hated that she loved it.

“Akane? Breakfast is ready!”

Kasumi’s sweet, kind voice through the door. Instinctively, Ranma and Akane jumped apart, no longer touching each other. Akane cleared her throat. 

“Be down in a minute!”

“Okay!”

Footsteps walking away from the door. Akane turned and looked up at Ranma, nervous. She felt like she was able to suppress her desire for him for the time being, however, which was a good sign, in her opinion. 

“I’ll go through the window,” Ranma said, hopping up on her desk.

Akane nodded, turning away, fiddling with the top of her dress. Ranma slid the window open and right before he leapt away, she turned and called out to him.

“Ranma!”

He paused in the open window, the curtains floating in the breeze around him. 

“What is it?”

She touched her neck. “Thank you.”

He smiled. Nodded. Left without saying anything else. She rushed over and shut the window after him and tried to catch her breath. After a moment, she picked up her mirror and adjusted her dress, making sure it covered the bite mark. It did, just barely. It was too fresh to cover with makeup. Hopefully her family wouldn’t notice. Nabiki was still away, and she was the only other alpha. So no one would be able to smell her, at least.

But it wasn’t just the bite. Her breasts were bigger. Her face, softer around the cheeks. Her eyes, shining like Ranma’s. Subtle differences. But not invisible. 

She attempted to plaster a smile on her face. Left her room and went downstairs.

Prayed and prayed and prayed that no one but Ranma would notice her.


	2. Not Without Me

After breakfast, Akane simply sat in the dojo, staring up at the _iroha_ sign on the wall. Martial arts had been her entire life, and now the future she had planned likely wouldn’t include them at all. Whenever she went into heat, she wouldn’t be able to, nor willing to, resist Ranma. And she would no doubt get pregnant right away, which meant she would give birth a short time after graduating. No more university. No more running the dojo. 

Although Ranma could do it. That was the whole point of their arranged marriage, after all. But she had wanted to run it together. Someday. After university. Now she would have to depend on Ranma for everything. They were life bonded. 

Their parents hadn’t noticed anything different, at breakfast. Perhaps Ranma’s mother did, giving Akane a curious once over when she had walked into the room. But she had said nothing. Most of the older generation seemed a combination of ashamed and slightly jealous over the whole ABO affair, as it was being called by international media. The Prime Minister was being put on trial at the Hague. There seemed no way to reverse what had been done, so the newly installed government had tried to institute new rules and regulations to keep things from getting too out of control. 

This was just reality now. It didn’t even seem like most people wanted it undone. Maybe everyone had just been lonely and sexually frustrated for too long. 

A scent. Ranma was nearby. Stronger and stronger. 

“Akane.”

She looked over her shoulder, and he was standing there in the dojo doorway, looking concerned. She turned back around and pulled her knees up to her chest, not saying anything. He came and sat next to her, about a foot away, crossing his legs and putting his hands in his lap, looking up at the sign with her. 

She still didn’t say anything. Couldn’t look at him.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly.

Finally, she did look at him, surprised. “What?”

“Are you okay?” he repeated, looking back at her under heavy brows.

The bite in her neck was throbbing, but otherwise, she did feel fine. Not even that aroused at the moment. “Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Why are you asking?”

“I just felt like—earlier—maybe—did I pressure you into something you don’t want?”

Akane was speechless. Ranma? Concerned like this? Slowly, she shook her head. 

“No,” she whispered. “I was worried I guilted you into it.”

“No way.” This made him smile. “I’m actually glad that—”

He stopped. His mouth snapped shut. Akane raised her eyebrows in curiosity.

“Glad that what?”

“I’m—I’m glad that you’re mine, now.”

Akane’s heart slammed inside her chest as they looked at each other on the dojo floor. And she felt the reason for it had nothing to do with being an omega. Not this time. She bit her lip. If Ranma was her alpha, if she really belonged to him, would it be so bad? He clearly cared about her, at least somewhat. He could have overpowered her this morning, easily. Bitten deeper. Drawn blood. And he was going through changes, too. If her body felt this compelled and hot towards him, what must he feel, as an alpha? The other boys at school had been acting aggressively, irrationally. Ranma had somehow managed to maintain control.

She had lucked out, she figured. Ranma, her alpha. Her protector. Her lifemate. There was no one better for the job. 

Yet it still felt not quite right. 

And she knew why.

She loved him.

She had loved him for a long time now. But she had given up on him ever returning those feelings months and months ago, when they had nearly gotten married. And she had asked him, and he had denied it. Akane had settled into never really being together, not with Ranma, and had gone mostly numb. Every once in a while, a stray daydream would cross her mind, of her and Ranma finally, finally, finally getting together. And she would push it away, try to save herself the pain. 

And he hadn’t even noticed. Had treated her the same way he always did, ever since that day. Teasing, mocking. Picking fights. She didn’t respond as fiercely as she used to, and that had only seemed to make him meaner in attempts to rile her up. All she had wanted was for him to be gentle with her. Kind. And it never happened. He never eased up.

Until today. When he had offered to protect her. Claim her. Mark her. Bond with her for life. But it was only his biology, his memory, his pity, that had driven him to that. And she had so selfishly accepted. Now she had him, or at least, he had her. She was his, but she had always been his, really. Even if he hadn’t known it. 

Was he really glad, now? Or was it just whatever alpha instinct driving him to own her? 

“Ranma,” she said finally, her voice softer than it had ever been. “I think I just need to lay down for a little bit.”

It was lame. An excuse. But she did feel exhausted already, although it wasn’t even lunchtime. 

“Oh,” he said. “Okay.”

He hopped to his feet easily, and then to her surprise, offered a hand down to help her. She didn’t need it, but she took it anyway as she stood. The feel of his rough calloused skin against her own. His large, warm hand like a paw encasing her thin fingers. It was a mixture of her own natural love for him and the throbbing draw of their lifebond. She tried not to jerk her hand away too fast, just slowly withdrew from him and attempted a smile.

He smiled back and she turned and left the dojo, trying not to cry.

* * *

Akane kept to herself most of the day, only seeing Ranma at meal times. They both acted as normally as possible, although Akane supposed she must probably come off as a little quiet. Ranma fought with his father over food. Kasumi and Nodoka discussed meal planning for the rest of the week, her father read the newspaper.

Normal. 

Then came bedtime. Akane locked her door and window, although she knew well enough Ranma could get through either barrier if he really wanted to. 

He didn’t. 

She could smell him, down the hall. He must be able to smell her. He smelled like cedar, and fresh cut grass, and old books. Ranma had always smelled faintly like that, from a distance, mixed with sweat and the typical underlying stink of an athletic teenage boy. But now it was the top notes, especially cedar, that he emitted constantly, driving her crazy. 

It made it hard to sleep. Her body writhed around in the blankets. She felt herself getting wet. The longing was there, warm and powerful. It was nearly midnight when she slipped her hand into her underpants, touching herself. Things felt different. More sensitive. Plumper, almost. 

Akane rubbed herself desperately with her fingers, the wetness a different texture than she was used to. She closed her eyes tight and just tried to focus her attention on the tip of her clitoris, rubbing the hot nub frantically until she felt the waves of pleasure crash on the sides of her soul. 

Ranma. Ranma. She wanted Ranma. Wanted his hands, his cock. His knot, pouring cum into her. Wanted his baby to swell up inside her. She didn’t just want it. She needed it.

Whimpering, she came on her own hand, and the images of Ranma washed out of her mind. Shaking, she pulled her hand out and wiped it on her sheets. 

If things were this bad now, what would it be like when she went into heat?

* * *

Akane woke up before breakfast and decided to jog. Touching herself the night before had helped a lot to quell the yearning in her belly. She felt refreshed as she dressed and pulled on her sneakers, heading out onto the streets. 

There was no one else out and about. The world was still asleep. A little bit of calm entered her heart. She still really wanted to spend her day with Ranma, but she knew it would lead nowhere good. But maybe she could control herself. He was able to control himself, after all. It could all work out.

She caught a scent. A scent of an alpha. Smelled like firewood and leather and citrus. A familiar smell. And it was close. Which meant they could smell her. But they should be able to smell Ranma on her, too. Hopefully, she would be safe. 

She rounded the corner by the empty lot. The scent was overpowering. It drove her to look past the stone wall bordering it, and she saw the source.

Ryoga, in the middle of the lot, standing at attention, although his back was to her. Next to him, a morning campfire and a tent. His head was turned to the side, his nose in the air, sniffing curiously. Akane froze, knowing he was looking for her. 

But this was Ryoga. Alpha or not, he wouldn’t try to hurt her.

Would he?

Unable to move from the spot she was standing in, all she could do was watch as Ryoga kept looking around and sniffing. It was ages before he turned around and noticed her. His eyes went wide. 

“Akane-san?”

He was walking towards her. Her knees shook in fear. Not arousal. Only Ranma could make her feel that way now. But the omega genes made her submissive, still, and especially to an alpha. 

“Ry—Ryoga-kun,” she whispered, unable to smile.

“You—” He squinted his eyes, pausing when he was less than six feet away. “You’re an omega.”

She nodded and stared down at the ground, mortified. 

“But—” He sniffed again. “You smell like—Ranma.”

With a nervous hand, she reached up and pulled the collar of her shirt to the side, revealing the splotchy bruise of the bite mark. 

“Ah,” said Ryoga. “I see.”

There was disappointment in his voice. Was he just looking for an omega to use? No. Not Ryoga. He wasn’t that kind of guy. 

“Ryoga-kun—”

“Leave, Akane-san.” He turned away, his eyes dark. There was a deepness to his voice that sent a bolt of fear down her spine. 

“But I—”

_“Leave.”_

It was powerful. He put out pheromones when he said it. And she obeyed, compelled by her own body to do whatever he said. She took a few steps back, then turned quickly and ran towards her home. They could control it, then. Alphas could purposefully put out pheromones to make omegas obey them. And despite the tiny spark inside of her that had wanted to resist, Akane had still followed Ryoga’s order. What else could she be forced to do?

Ranma was waiting for her at the gate. His eyes flashed sharply as she rounded the corner and came into his view. His arms were crossed, his muscles tense. Akane slowed her pace as she reached him, pausing when she was directly in front of him. He stared down at her with ire.

“Akane,” he growled. “Where were you?”

“I went for a jog,” she said quietly.

Without saying anything else, he yanked her through the opening in the gates by her arm. Pulled her all the way through the yard to the dojo and then slammed her back against the outside wall. One of his hands gripped one of her wrists tightly, the other curled around her bicep, digging his fingers in. 

“Are you stupid?” he hissed. “Are you crazy?”

Her body burned. Ranma wasn’t just alpha, he was her alpha, and her body knew it. Although in the moment he was frightening, his anger fierce and visible.

“All I did was go for a jog,” she said. She wanted to yell at him. Struggle. Punch him and shove him away. But the submissive omega genes prevented her. She wanted to grovel, apologize, beg for forgiveness on her knees, even though she hadn’t done anything wrong.

“You’re an omega,” Ranma said. “Don’t you know alphas can control you? Make you do whatever they want you to do?”

“You said the bite would protect me—”

“From the other boys at school! The ones who know me. The ones who know that I could, and would, kill them. But a stranger? They would just see it as a victory to take a claimed omega.”

Akane’s bottom lip quivered. “So what am I supposed to do? I can’t go anywhere by myself ever again?”

“No,” Ranma replied, but his voice had softened. “You can’t. You have to be with me. Or maybe if we found another alpha we could trust, but I don’t think there are many of them.”

Akane started shaking. Her independence was being eroded. She was bound to Ranma forever. She would have to be by his side for the rest of her life, just to stay safe. And then she was crying, heavily, and Ranma’s grip relented. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her back, pulled her into his chest. She cried and cried, soaking his shirt with tears. Clutched the fabric between her fingers, grasping for anything that could help her. 

“I’ll protect you as much as I can, Akane,” Ranma said, lowering his head to whisper in her ear. “But I can’t do that if you’re not with me.”

She nodded, still sobbing. It occurred to her, then. That she would have to find that numbness, that empty feeling from before. Settle into it. Let it envelop her. It would be the only way she could make it from day to day. Otherwise she would just melt away into a mess of tears.

At long last, she tore herself away from Ranma. Sniffled the last of her tears away and wiped her eyes. He still had his hands on her shoulders as she looked up at him and tried to smile. 

“I’ll be okay, Ranma. I won’t go anywhere without you again.”

He broke into a grin of relief. And for just a moment, he looked like his old self. Before he had become alpha. Just an anxious, goofy boy with mischievous eyes and a crooked smile. Akane’s heart fluttered in her chest. She swallowed down the feeling, let the numbness take over. Ranma owned her, but he didn’t love her, and she knew that. There was no point getting her hopes up, no matter how he was acting. 

“Ranma? Akane-chan? Breakfast!”

His mother, calling them from the backdoor. She wouldn’t be able to see them from where she was standing, but she obviously knew they were both out here. They quickly hopped apart, both blushing, and headed inside. Akane knew their parents would find out the truth eventually. Most likely sooner rather than later. But there was an unspoken agreement between her and Ranma to not tell them, not yet. 

Although she would marry him, if he asked. 

* * *

Akane normally spent her Sundays practicing in the dojo. Today, though, she felt no urge to perform martial arts. All desire to exercise was gone. She was hungry, though, and so instead spent the day breezing in and out of the kitchen, taking snacks up to her room. It was nearly dinner time when she realized her body was preparing her for a child. Even though she wasn’t pregnant. Hadn’t gone into heat yet. She already wanted to nest.

With all of her willpower, she forced herself down to the dojo. Managed a workout for nearly twenty minutes. It was better than nothing, she supposed. 

Ranma had no similar trouble. His entire day was spent practicing either by himself, or with his father. Akane had tried to watch him for a bit, but his motions caused him to sweat and his scent was overwhelming. Not only that, but he was practicing shirtless, his muscles taut and rippling. His body had already been incredible, but the alpha genes had only gone on to improve his physique noticeably. 

So she excused herself and tried to occupy her time with reading, or extra schoolwork. Anything to distract her from the pull of Ranma.

That night, she felt it again. The yearning. The call. The pull. Whatever it was. This time, she simply stuck her hand down her pants and took care of business as quickly and efficiently as possible, not bothering with picturing anything at all, and in particular _not_ Ranma. 

* * *

In the morning, Ranma was there, outside the bathroom as she finished brushing her teeth. He slammed her up against the wall in the hallway, similar to how he had done the morning before outside. Only now his hands were on her shoulders, and they swiftly slid up to her neck, to her hair, gripping either side of her head. He leaned in, close.

“You came last night,” he murmured in her ear. “And the night before. Didn’t you?”

“Yes,” she whimpered.

“Who told you that you were allowed to do that?” His fingers tightened their grip, pulling her hair. It hurt, but she loved it. A warmth rose in her chest. 

“I—I had to,” was all she said. 

“Never again,” he growled. One of his legs was between her thighs, his body pressed right up against hers. “Never again will you come without me there. You understand?”

A command. She felt the rush of pheromones from him. No. He couldn't take that away from her too.

But she had no ability to resist. 

Especially as she gazed up into his shining eyes, flashing with alpha energy.

"Yes," she whispered. "I understand."

Ranma leaned down, and once again she thought he was going to kiss her. Instead, he tilted his head at the last second and lowered his lips to the dip in her shoulder where he had bitten her. The fabric of her pajama top was currently covering the bruise, so he just lightly rested his mouth on top and inhaled deeply.

"Mine," he said, his voice rumbling through her body.

"Yours," she echoed, knowing it was true. Even without all the ABO stuff, it was true. 

He took a few deep breaths, and she could feel the air against her skin. 

"Go get ready for school."

Not a real command. But she left him anyway as he loosened his grip and stepped away. What if one of their family had seen them? Ranma didn't seem to care one bit. Probably his alpha compulsions.

Akane climbed the stairs and headed into her bedroom and dressed for school. The collar of her uniform dress covered the bite mark, which was turning sickly yellow. The actual teeth marks were acquiring the silvery sheen that proved the life bond had been successful. Just more evidence she was bound to him for eternity. 

Breakfast was normal. Ranma sat next to her like always, his scent strong but not overwhelming. They walked together, but he remained on the sidewalk, close, instead of up on the fence. As they got closer to school, the aroma of many alphas hit her all at once. All different. Some stronger than others. Ranma's scent cut through all of them so Akane focused on that.

She looked up at him as they walked through the school yard. His shoulders were straight, his jaw tight. A lot of boys were glaring at him, but none approached. It was clear that Ranma had been right. They all knew. They could tell she was an omega, and that Ranma had claimed her as his own. 

Once in the classroom, she slid into her desk, mortified. Nearly every boy in the room was an alpha, and they stared at her for a long time. Until Ranma took his seat next to her and glared back at all of them threateningly. The boys turned around, but there were whispers and notes passed throughout the day that she knew were about her.

At lunchtime, everyone broke into their usual groups. Her friends Yuka and Sayuri pulled their chairs up to her desk, while Ranma sat with his own friends across the room. Almost normal. Until Sayuri asked her a question.

"Is it true, Akane? You're an omega?"

"Eh?" Akane blushed and looked up over her sandwich. Both Yuka and Sayuri were omegas. "You can't smell me?"

Sayuri shook her head. "Didn't you know? Omegas can only smell alphas."

"I guess I didn't notice."

"Yeah, the boys are pretty stinky," Yuka said laughing. "But alphas—they can smell everything."

"I see," said Akane.

Sayuri gave her a curious look. "And is it true? About Ranma-kun?"

Akane's face turned bright pink. "What do you mean?"

"That he bit you. That you're lifebonded. Is it true? Daisuke said they can smell him all over you."

Akane didn't know why, but she set down her sandwich on her desk. Reached up and slowly pulled her collar to the side. Just like the day before with Ryoga, part of her wanted to show off Ranma's mark of ownership. Part of her was proud of it, almost.

"Wow," said Yuka. "I can't believe it!"

"Ah, it's so romantic," Sayuri sighed with a soft smile.

Akane released her collar and blinked in surprise. "Romantic?"

"Sure," said Sayuri, grinning. "I would love for a strong, handsome alpha like Ranma-kun to claim me."

"Besides, you two were already engaged!" said Yuka. "It's perfect, really."

"Is it?" Akane looked down at her desk.

Sayuri leaned forward, propping her elbows on the edge of Akane's desk.

"So did the two of you—you know?"

"What?"

"Akane! Did you and Ranma-kun rut?!"

Akane's face went beet red all over. "No! We didn't do anything like that!"

"So he claimed you without even rutting?" Yuka asked. "That _is_ romantic."

Akane pressed her lips together, still blushing so hard she couldn't speak. Ranma had just done it to protect her. And maybe to own her. But not because of any romantic reason. 

She shoved her sandwich in her mouth to avoid talking any more. Eventually the conversation turned. For weeks, all anybody talked about was the ABO affair. But people were settling into their new normal. 

Akane wasn't sure she ever would.


	3. A Different Sort of Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's sex in this one lol

Weeks went by. Akane's interest in martial arts kept diminishing. She kept eating, and she was getting soft. Eventually she caved and asked Ranma to go jogging with her in the mornings. Surprisingly, he agreed, and it helped hold her accountable. She didn't want to get too out of shape.

And she enjoyed their jogs together. Ranma didn't mind keeping pace with her shorter legs and slower speed. No one ever bothered them, alpha or otherwise. After a while, Akane realized she hadn't seen Ukyo or Shampoo in weeks. Had they heard about the lifebond? It didn't seem like something that would stop them.

Nights were hell, though. She was unbearably horny as she tried to sleep, tossing and turning in her bed. But there would be no relief, due to Ranma's command. She almost gave in, several times. Wanted to call out for him, invite him to her room, knowing he would come. 

She resisted. It was a struggle, but she resisted. 

And then her first heat came.

The onset of it was so powerful she awoke after twelve one night, every cell in her body on fire. She threw her covers off and stood up, but the pulling in her groin was too powerful. Grunting, she clutched onto the edge of her desk for support. Her face was flushed. Sweat beading on her forehead. And the slick between her legs was incredible 

A haze clouded her brain. The bite mark on her neck throbbed. Ranma. She needed Ranma. And soon, or she might burn up.

No. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the desk. No, she had to get through this herself. If he woke up, if he caught her scent, there would be no stopping him. And then she would be pregnant, and her dreams would be over. 

"Akane."

She closed her eyes as a wave of pleasure washed over her just at the sound of Ranma's voice. He had slipped into her room again without her even noticing. Mustering all her strength, she turned around to face him, panting as she gripped her desk behind her back.

"Ranma."

His eyes flashed. "You're in heat."

All she could do was nod. Why wasn't he taking her already? He was an alpha! It was his one job!

No. She didn't want that 

She did.

She didn't. 

She did. She really, really did.

"Akane."

Her name on his lips was like an aria. He was moving closer to her, one step at a time. Damn, Ranma, how could he manage to be so controlled at a time like this?

All Akane did was whimper softly in return. 

And then he was over to her, his arms around her waist, holding her tight against his chest. Lowered his head and caught her lips in his own, their first real kiss ever.

Akane's head was swimming. It was downright delightful, this kiss. Passionate. Hungry. Her hands rose and she clutched the muscles of his upper arms. He was only in a tank top and boxers, and she could feel his hard cock pressing against her through the cotton. 

Their lips moved together as though they had done this a thousand times already. Their tongues met fiercely, as though they were devouring each other. 

Which, in a way, they were. They were taking in each other's desire. Need. It was a need that Akane felt in her belly, in her chest. Between her legs. His whole body was rock hard muscle, every one of which he seemed to be using to overpower her. Not that she needed to be overpowered. Akane was lost in the fog of want, her body hot and willing.

As Ranma's hands moved, pulling up the hem of her shirt, a tiny, tiny voice in the back of Akane's head shouted as loud as it could. 

"Wait!"

Ranma was stunned as Akane broke their kiss. Placed her palms flat on his chest and pushed him back.

"Akane?"

She shook her head, trying to force away the magnificent sound of his voice in her ears. 

"Wait," she panted. The heat was making her words go away. She didn't want this. To rut like an animal. To get pregnant at eighteen. She couldn't express it. It wasn't coming out. "I just—it's—"

Ranma stepped forward again. Grabbed her hips, pressing his pelvis against hers.

"Akane, we're life bonded," he said in a low tone, staring down at her face. "Do you know what that means?"

Her eyes were cloudy. She couldn't find an answer. She wanted him to keep talking. Every word he spoke was a blessing.

He reached up with one hand and curled his fingers into her hair. Growling into her ear, he said, "It means your heat affects me just as much as it does you."

She closed her eyes, unable to respond.

Ranma moved his lips to the corner of her jaw. "I can hear your heartbeat. The blood rushing through your veins. Your breath, the air flowing in and out of your lungs. And your scent, oh god, Akane, your scent—"

Ranma flipped her around, bending her slightly over her desk. One arm he kept around her waist. With his free hand he regained the grip on her hair.

"I need this, Akane," he told her in that incredible voice of his. "You need this."

She did need it. But her will had always been too strong. That little part of her still wanted to fight. But it couldn't.

"Mmm," was all she could manage in reply.

Ranma took this as agreement, which it was, more or less. He threw her onto the bed on her stomach and then climbed on top, although slightly to the side. He reached underneath her and pushed up her shirt. She hadn't worn a bra to bed. Her now bare breasts felt extra sensitive. They had swollen with her omega presentation, and she swore they were even bigger now for her heat.

Ranma's touch was electric. He caressed, massaged, and played with her breasts. Lightly pinched a nipple between his fingers. Akane's breath came in heaving bursts. She was going to explode. 

It wasn't long until he yanked down her pajama pants. Touched her between her legs. She was dripping wet, and his touch was expertly targeted. 

"See, Akane?" he asked as he kissed her neck. "You were made for this. Your body knows it."

She whimpered pitifully. “I—”

“You wouldn't have become an omega if you weren't meant to be one."

Another whimper as he pressed down on her clit. Could he be right? Was this truly her destiny? Ranma had so naturally been an alpha. His role was meant to be. Was hers as well?

"My omega," he added forcefully. "My woman."

The pleasure he was giving her between her legs was quickly wiping out any remains she had of coherent thought. He pushed her down so she was flat on her stomach again. He positioned himself behind her, and she just let him pull her hips up slightly. She knew what was about to happen and she finally was too weak to resist.

He entered her in one smooth stroke. Her omega genes had prepared her. She was wet and open and took him readily, although his quite large cock filled her completely. Once he was completely inside, her eyes rolled back in her head and she grabbed at the pillow underneath her. A deep, guttural groan emanated from her throat.

And then Ranma began to move. Bracing his weight on his arms, he began thrusting in and out of Akane, repeating the word "Mine" with every motion. Instinctively, she started to meet his thrusts with her hips, pushing back against him. He groaned in pleasure and leaned down. Reaching around the side of her face, he slid the tips of his fingers into her mouth. She closed her mouth around them eagerly, sucking and licking as drool escaped around them.

"Made for this," he breathed into her ear. "Made to take me. Made to submit to me. You were born for this, Akane. Born to be bred."

Akane moaned around his fingers. It wasn't true. It was. No. Yes! Why fight it? It felt so good. Every nerve ending in her body was enraptured, singing in ecstasy. And it was so much easier to give in. Fighting it had been exhausting. This was her place. Where she was meant to be.

Ranma took his fingers out of her mouth and pulled her head up by her hair.

"Say it, Akane. Say you were born to be bred."

If she said it, that would be it. All sense of herself would disappear. Not just her body, but her mind, her soul, her essence, would all be Ranma's.

And she wanted that. She wanted it so bad.

"I—" She hesitated in her whisper. No going back. "I was born to be bred!"

He planted a kiss on her cheek, still thrusting away. 

"That's right," he murmured, and she could hear the amusement in his voice. She had satisfied him. The thought sent another rush of delight through her being. Ranma was pleased with her. And he was still pumping his cock, deep inside her cunt. More and more and more and more. 

She was close. So close. Right up on the edge of the cliff. The warmth, the heat, the pure glory of it was more intense than anything she had ever felt in her life. 

“I—need—” She bit her lip and whimpered. It was so hard to speak clearly.

“Need what? Tell me.”

“Need—your knot—”

“Are you that close?”

“Mmm,” she moaned, trying to nod. 

Ranma kissed her neck again. And then she felt his knot starting to swell inside of her, stretching her walls out, further than she had thought possible. Every part of her felt full. Complete. 

She came.

Her orgasm bloomed inside of her, spreading through her body in a wave of heat, causing it to tremble and shake. Her insides clenched around Ranma’s knot, and he groaned through his own orgasm. She felt his seed shoot deep inside her, a massive amount flooding her core. Her mind floated away into the clouds, high above the earth. Everything felt perfect. There was no greater bliss than this, coming with her alpha lifemate’s knot deep inside of her. 

She was only barely aware of Ranma rolling to the side, gently taking her with him so as not to force them apart painfully. He put his arms around her waist, holding her close to him, his face buried in her hair. 

And then everything rushed out of her all at once. Or, at least, the fog of pleasure. Her mind cleared. Her breathing steadied. And she suddenly realized where she was, and who she was with, and why she was there. Panic overtook her all at once. The heat had been cooled by her lifemate’s knot, just like it was supposed to. And now she felt too rational, too level headed. 

“Ranma,” she whispered, hiding her face with her hands. “What did we do?”

“What we were supposed to do,” he answered. His voice didn’t send the same vibrations through her as it did before. She felt normal. Other than the fact that he was still attached to her by their genitals, she felt completely normal. 

“How long is this supposed to last?”

“Well, uh,” he said, and she could feel him tilting his head. “They said the swelling should go down anytime between ten minutes and two hours.”

“Hours?!”

“It’s okay, at least we were in bed when this happened,” he said. He didn’t sound the way he did before. Not as forceful. Not as possessive. Ranma sounded unsure. Anxious, even. Their rut had caused a temporary clearing of pheromones, although his scent remained. 

Akane wanted to cry. What had she done? What had she said? She had let him use her. Tell her all those terrible things. Made her say she was born to be bred! Which wasn’t true! She had things she wanted to do! She wanted to be the heir to her family’s dojo. All she was now was the vessel to carry the next heir. 

Tears finally came. Hot, salty, heavy. She sobbed behind her hands, her breath catching in her chest. Ranma’s hold around her waist tightened in alarm.

“I’m sorry, Akane,” he said softly. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

He sounded on the verge of tears himself.

_ Your heat affects me just as much as it does you. _

Akane took a moment to stop her crying. Lowered her hands from her face and placed them on top of Ranma’s forearm over her waist. 

“Don’t apologize, Ranma,” she said as they laid there in the dark. “We can’t control it.”

“I tried,” he said, his voice strained. “I tried and tried. I could hear you, smell you. All these nights. I thought I could stop myself. Especially after—”

A pause. She wanted to turn around to face him, but they were still connected.

“After what?”

“Don’t get mad,” he said. “Please don’t get mad.”

Not an alpha command. Just an earnest request from the boy she loved.

“I won’t,” she said. “I promise.”

“All right. Last week—last week Shampoo snuck into my room. She was in heat.”

Akane’s muscles tensed. But she had promised not to get mad, so she said nothing.

“And I—omega heats are so powerful, Akane. Most of the girls stay out of school during theirs. So I had never been so close to one. And Shampoo tried. She really tried to get me to give in.”

Akane’s heart was breaking. He had never told her any of this. No doubt terrified of her reaction. The numbness was creeping into her soul again. She remained still, letting it take over. 

“I didn’t, Akane. I didn’t give in. I managed to turn her away. Push her out the window. Locked it tight and ignored her trying to get back in.”

Her breath was steady. Even. It didn’t matter anymore. None of it mattered.

“But I could still smell her. Her scent was so strong. Like jasmine and dumpling dough. I couldn’t believe how strong it was. But I resisted. And I thought, after that, I could resist anything.”

Of course, Akane thought. He thought her heat, her scent was weaker than Shampoo’s. Everything about her was weaker than Shampoo. 

“But tonight, your scent was so strong. It woke me out of a dead sleep. And I knew I had to see you. And then when I saw you, I knew I had to touch you. And when I touched you, I knew I had to—”

He squeezed her around her torso. Managed to weave his fingers with hers. 

“I had to have you,” he whispered against the back of her neck. “I’m sorry.”

The swelling went down. He was soft, and he fell out of her. 

Neither one of them moved. Things could be worse, she supposed. Ranma was a kind person. Wanted to protect her. Was driven by the imperative of their genes and their lifebond, just like she was. Perhaps this was the best case scenario after all. 

And yet.

“I’m sorry, Ranma,” she said. “I’m the one who’s sorry.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You only couldn’t control yourself because of the lifebond,” she whispered. “And you only did that to protect me. You didn’t have to, but you did anyway. And now you’re stuck with me. So I’m the one who’s sorry.”

“Is that what you think?” He propped himself up on one arm, turned Akane onto her back so he could look down at her face in the moonlight. “You think I’m stuck with you?”

She looked back up at him, unable to keep the fear and heartbreak out of her expression.

“Aren’t you?”

He let go of her completely. Sat up. Reached down and pulled up her panties and pajama bottoms. Turned and pulled down her top. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat there silently, his back to her. 

Akane eventually sat up as well, worried. 

“Ranma?”

“I can bite more than one girl, Akane,” he said without turning around. “More than one omega. Did you know that?”

“I didn’t.” What was he saying?

“No other alpha can claim you. You’re mine forever. But it doesn’t work both ways. I can have as many omega lifemates as I want.”

Akane stared at the lines of his back, his figure silhouetted in the moonlight. 

“I could have bit Shampoo. She wanted me to. She begged me to. And I didn’t. You are the only one I ever have. The only one I ever will.”

Akane held back tears. She didn’t understand. “Why?”

He finally turned to look back at her, and she could make out the confusion on his face. “What do you mean why?”

“Why me? Why not find yourself a proper mate? Someone better? Someone you actually—that you actually—”

No more holding back. The tears flowed freely down her face and she made no attempt to wipe them away. Ranma was staring at her, just watching her cry, for a long time.

He reached up and touched her face gently, running his thumb along her jawline. 

“I want you to bite me, Akane.”

“What? What are you saying?”

“If an alpha wants, he can have an omega bite him. Let out pheromones to make the lifebond go two ways. If you claim me, I’ll never be able to mate with anyone but you.”

“No,” said Akane, shaking her head, although his hand remained on her face. “No, I couldn’t do that to you.”

“I did it to you.”

“But it’s different,” she whispered. “I can’t trap you to me like that. It wouldn’t be fair.”

“I’m asking you, Akane,” he replied. He slid his hand up into her hair, weaving his fingers in her short tresses. “Please.”

Wide-eyed, she stared back at him. He was really asking. Asking for her to claim him the same way he had her. And she was just as jealous and possessive as he ever was. Maybe more.

Definitely more.

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“Yes,” he replied readily. “I want to be yours.”

He took his hand away from her face. Reached back and pulled the strap of his tank top to the side, exposing the area where his shoulder met his neck. The same spot he had bit her, where the newly developed scent glands lay. Trembling, Akane lifted herself up on her knees. 

He was offering himself to her. An alpha submitting his flesh to her, an omega. Ranma would be hers, forever. Was it fair? Was it right? It was definitely selfish.

But she would be an idiot not to take this chance.

His eyes remained on her as she leaned forward. Pressed her lips to his skin. He didn’t seem nervous at all. His scent increased strongly, the pheromones flowing out of him. Akane felt a bit dizzy as the feeling hit her. Cedar. Cut grass. Books full of stories. Ranma. 

She opened her small mouth and put her teeth to his flesh. 

He hissed as she bit down, slowly increasing the pressure until she felt it. Whatever it was that had flowed into her when Ranma bit her, was now emanating from her and into Ranma. They were flowing together, becoming bonded, paired, for life. It was a different kind of rush from the rut. A different sort of joy from her orgasm. 

She pulled away at long last, a burst of happiness flowing through her. A dopey smile crossed her face as she looked up at Ranma and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. 

“Mine?” she asked in a small voice.

He grinned. Cupped her face with both hands.

“Yours,” he asserted. Then he leaned forward and kissed her. It was such a sweet kiss, a chaste pressing together of lips. Akane felt warm, content. Nothing could come between them now. 

They pulled apart after a moment. Ranma rested his forehead against hers, his hands still in her hair. They both wore big smiles as they looked each other in the eyes. 

“Will you stay with me the rest of the night?” Akane asked. “Just to sleep?”

“Of course,” he replied.

Together, they slid under the covers. Ranma pulled Akane into his arms and she snuggled against him, pressing her ear to his chest, letting his heartbeat thunder through her body. For the first time in a long while, Akane felt really happy, the hopelessness of the past few weeks quickly evaporating.

Ranma was hers. And that was that.


	4. Delta

“I have wonderful news,” Kasumi said as everyone sat around the table for breakfast. Ranma had woken up early to sneak out of Akane’s room before everyone else had risen. Although she had felt her heart jump up when he paused to kiss her on top of the head before he left. They had school today, and she briefly wondered if the other alphas would be able to smell their two way lifebond. Or would they just smell Ranma? Didn’t really matter, either way.

“What is it, Kasumi?” Nodoka asked, pausing as she ate.

“Nabiki called this morning. She’s coming home this weekend for a visit. She should be here in time for dinner!”

“How wonderful,” Nodoka replied with a smile.

Soun smiled over his plate of food, happy tears streaming down his face. “It’s been so long. I’ve missed my daughter so much. I’ve been worried, what with everything going on.”

Ranma scoffed. “No need to worry about her. She’s an alpha, she’ll be fine no matter what.”

Akane frowned while the older adults at the table stiffened. Kasumi smiled gently, not noticing the awkwardness that had come over their parents. They never talked about ABO stuff at the table. It was clear they didn’t know how to handle it. None of them had ever asked whether or not Ranma and Akane were alphas, betas, or omegas, and they didn’t seem interested in finding out. The whole thing was clearly embarrassing to them. 

“Ranma—” Akane said, surprised at how tough her voice sounded when addressing her alpha. Was it the two way lifebond? Had it granted her more power?

“What?” Ranma rolled his eyes and turned to address the rest of the table. “You guys better get used to hearing about stuff like that. Knowing Nabiki, she won’t be shy about it at all.”

“Ranma,” his mother said sternly. “I’m sure she’ll be—discreet.”

“Nabiki? Ha!” Ranma put his empty rice bowl down and stood up, slinging his book bag over his back. “Come on, Akane, let’s go.”

A command. An alpha command. Jerk. Frowning, Akane put down her own half finished rice, grabbed her schoolbag, and headed out with him. 

“Ranma, why did you do that?” she asked him once they were outside, walking down the sidewalk.

“Do what?”

“Talk to them like that,” Akane said. “They’re our parents.”

Ranma quickly stepped in front of her, causing them to bump chests. Hands in his pockets, he leaned down and gave her a sly grin. 

“That’s your omega talking,” he said. “Submissive. You want to obey even those who aren’t alphas. You should let that go.”

“Ranma, I—” She blushed. Was he right? The words he had growled at her the night before echoed through her head. _You wouldn’t have become an omega if you weren’t meant to be._ “They’re still our parents!”

“We live in a new reality now, Akane,” Ranma said, turning away and resuming his walk. She hurried to keep up with the pace of his longer legs. “They’re gonna have to adjust sometime.”

She had no argument. He was right. It was just so humiliating to think about talking with her dad or his parents about that stuff. Eventually they would have to learn that Akane was Ranma’s omega, and that they were lifemates. It probably wouldn’t even be that long before they found out. Especially now because—

“Oh no,” she said. “Ranma!”

He raised one eyebrow, looking down at her as they walked along. “What is it?”

“Nabiki,” she whispered. “She’s an alpha.”

“Yeah, and?”

“She’ll know. She’ll be able to tell. About us!”

“Hmm.” He scratched his chin. “Well, I guess so.”

“What are we gonna do?”

“Well, either we empty out our wallets or we just tell our parents what is going on.”

Ranma seemed so nonchalant about either option.

“They’ll make us get married,” Akane said softly.

“Firstly,” said Ranma. “They can’t make _me_ do anything. I’m an alpha. And secondly, no one but me can make _you_ do anything.”

“Other alphas,” said Akane. “If they really want to.”

“I’m not so sure,” Ranma said thoughtfully. “You nearly resisted me, and we’re lifebonded. I think maybe you would give any of those other weaker alphas a good run for their money.”

An idea popped into Akane’s head. She smiled and hopped in front of him, walking backwards. “Does that mean I can go jogging by myself again?”

His eyes flashed, even as she kept her smile up. “I don’t think we should rush into that until we find another alpha we can trust. Then we can test out my theory.”

“What about Ryoga?” Akane asked, still facing Ranma.

Ranma’s eyes flashed again, and real anger crossed his face. “Ryoga?!”

She nodded. “I saw him a few weeks ago. During that one jog I took by myself. All he did was tell me to leave, but it was a command. I followed it.”

Ranma frowned. “This is why I didn’t want you to be alone! What if he had ordered you to do something—else?!”

“But he didn’t!” cried Akane. “He just said ‘leave!’ Ryoga-kun wouldn’t do anything to hurt me!”

“Akane,” said Ranma. He stepped up to her quickly and grabbed her arm. “I know it’s probably not for me to tell you. But you have to have noticed. That guy—Ryoga, he—he’s crazy about you. Always has been. I know he’s been on and off with Akari, but he still has feelings for you.”

Akane stared up at Ranma. It surprised her how much pain was evident in his face. And she had known, at least somewhat. 

“I know he has a crush on me,” she said, her voice strained. “But I’ve tried to make it clear I’ve only ever seen him as a friend. And I haven’t seen him other than that one time since this whole thing began. If he really wanted to hurt me, he could have. He would have. I trust him.”

“Maybe,” said Ranma, although he seemed sad. “I’ll think about it. Okay, Akane?”

She nodded. Gave him a smile. “Okay.”

* * *

The double lifebond had improved Akane’s mood tremendously. She felt lighter, more confident. An alpha belonged to her. Her claim was clear. No one else at school seemed to notice. No doubt they assumed the smell was the already well known single lifebond Ranma had placed on her weeks ago. She wanted to shout it from the rooftops. Ranma was hers! Forever! 

Right before the last morning bell rang, Akane caught a new scent. Most of the class seemed to, turning their heads to the door before it opened. 

Ukyo, in her familiar boys uniform, finally returned to school. She had a look of determination on her face, even as everyone stared at her in wonder. 

Akane was very confused. Ukyo had a scent, but she was supposed to be an omega. But Akane wasn’t supposed to be able to smell other omegas. She couldn’t be a beta. Betas had no scent at all. And the scent was nothing like any alpha she had ever encountered, even the female ones. What was it? Her classmates seemed just as confused as she was. Their first period teacher was a beta, and noticed nothing, simply gestured for Ukyo to take her seat and called for the class’s attention. Everyone reluctantly faced forward as the school day began.

Akane kept looking at Ukyo in the corner of her eye. The other girl seemed angry. Akane wondered if Ukyo could smell her. The scent of Akane being an omega, and her lifebond with Ranma. Whatever was going on with Ukyo, it felt likely. 

Eventually Akane was able to keep her attention on the lesson. Shortly before lunch, Ukyo threw a note that bounced off Akane’s head and landed on her desk. 

_Meet me in the bathroom._

Akane shoved the paper into a notebook, hoping Ranma hadn’t noticed. She looked over at his desk. He had dozed off during English class, like he normally did. Ukyo had picked the right time to pass the note. When lunch started, Akane excused herself to the one place Ranma wouldn’t follow her, unless he was suspicious, which he didn't seem to be. He was palling around with Hiroshi and Daisuke like his usual self, although he gave her a wave as she left out of the classroom door. 

Ukyo was already waiting for her in the bathroom, arms crossed.

“Ukyo,” said Akane. “What happened to you?”

“You can tell, then,” Ukyo said, her tone sharp. “I’m not omega anymore.”

Akane shook her head, clasping her hands in front of her stomach. She felt the urge to be demure in front of Ukyo, although it wasn’t as strong as the urge to submit to an alpha. 

“You are, though,” said Ukyo. “You weren’t when I last saw you.”

“It happened that last day,” said Akane softly. “I just woke up and I had changed.”

“And you and Ranchan, you’ve lifebonded. I can smell it.”

For once, there was no hesitation as Akane reached up and pulled her collar to the side, displaying the silvery remains of Ranma’s bite mark. 

“Of course,” Ukyo said with a sad smile. Akane let her collar bounce back into place. “You’ve won, Akane-chan.”

“It wasn’t a competition—”

“Yes it was. It just always had a designated winner.”

Akane said nothing. Ukyo’s scent was bizarre. Charcoal and hibiscus and something else. 

“It doesn’t matter anyway. Shampoo rutted with Mousse during her heat, you know that? They’re bonded now.”

“I didn’t know.”

“And you know what happened to me, during my heat?”

Akane shook her head.

“It felt wrong. Not like it had been described. I was sick. In pain. I went to the doctor. Everything with ABOs, it’s so new, they weren’t sure. But other cases started happening. They had no choice but to try to reverse the genetic modification. But it didn’t work. Instead, we all became—something else.”

“Something else?”

“ _Deltas_ ,” said Ukyo, spitting out the word. “We’re dominant over omegas, but we can’t lifebond with them. Or anyone. Can’t take the knot of an alpha. Don’t have knots of our own. But our sense of smell, our reflexes—they’re like alphas. We’re in between.”

“It doesn’t sound so bad,” said Akane. “I hate being an omega.”

“Really?” asked Ukyo in mocking disbelief. “Even Ranma’s omega?”

Akane couldn’t answer again.

“See, Akane-chan? You did win. He’s all yours.”

“He was mine anyway!” Akane couldn’t believe how loud her shout came out. But she couldn't stop. For so long, she had been dominated by Ranma’s hold over her. But now, she had a hold over him. Some control was back in her life. She clenched her hands at her sides. “All this alpha, beta, omega, and now delta nonsense! None of it mattered! I always loved Ranma! I always wanted him! I wasn’t going to let any of you have him, no matter what!”

Tears were pouring down her face. She felt awful. Declaring ownership over Ranma like this. Admitting, finally, that it wasn’t just pheromones and biology or anything fantastical. It was just regular old love, jealousy, and selfishness that had driven her here. 

Ukyo was silent for a long time, watching Akane cry angry tears. 

“Yes you would have,” said Ukyo softly.

Akane wiped her face, looking back at her, confused. “What?”

“If Ranma had wanted any of us, you would have let him go,” said Ukyo. “You almost did, a bunch of times, just because you thought that was what he wanted.”

“No, I—” Akane’s head felt muddled. Was that true? Had she? It didn’t feel that way. The memories were there, all the way in the back of her mind. They had been glazed over, held behind frosted glass. Ranma was hers. Ranma was hers!

“Ranma never really wanted any of us, though,” said Ukyo. “And that’s why I said there was a designated winner. You were the only one he ever had eyes for.”

“No, it, no, you have it mixed up,” said Akane. Her thoughts were spinning. Ranma had let her bite him, had asked for her bite, and they were bonded now, but that was because—because—because of the rut! He felt guilty for taking her during her heat. And Akane had taken advantage of that. That was all. She was a monster. A jealous, greedy monster who had shamed Ranma into becoming linked to her for life. “No! You don’t understand!”

“Akane-chan, you’re right. I don’t understand. Why are you so upset?”

There was concern in Ukyo’s voice. Akane’s vision blurred. She couldn’t make out the other girl’s face. What was happening inside of her? Ukyo’s scent was crazy strong. Was she putting out pheromones? What was she doing?

“Akane-chan! Tell me! Tell me what’s going on!”

A command. Not as strong as an alpha command. Not even a tenth as strong as a command from Ranma. But Akane had been weakened. Her heat. The rutting. The double lifebond. The odd, confusing delta pheromones. She stumbled. Clutched the sink. Her head felt so heavy.

Ukyo leaned forward, attempting to catch her.

“Ranma doesn’t love me,” Akane whispered, and then she passed out.

* * *

When Akane awoke, her world was white. 

She blinked a few times and realized she was lying on a bed in Tofu-sensei’s clinic. Slowly, she looked around. The very first thing that came into view was Ranma, sitting next to the bed in a chair, his arms crossed, looking furious. 

“Ranma?” she murmured softly. 

He glared down at her. “I thought you were just going to the bathroom. What happened?”

“I did go to the bathroom,” she said softly. 

“To talk to Ukyo, not to take a piss,” he growled. “She told me all about that delta crap. What did she do to you?”

“Nothing,” Akane said. “I think.”

“You think?!”

The door opened. Tofu entered, smiling. “Ah, Akane-chan, you’re awake.”

“Mm.” She struggled into a sitting position. “How long was I asleep?”

“Hmm,” said Tofu, pulling a wheeled chair up to the bed. “They brought you here after school ended, and Ranma-kun said you passed out about lunchtime, so just over four hours, I suppose.”

“Really?”

“Oh yes. Can you tell me what happened? The last thing you remember?”

“I—” She cast a nervous glance at Ranma. Tofu-sensei noticed how worried she was, and how infuriated Ranma was.

“Ranma-kun,” he said. “Do you mind waiting outside?”

Ranma’s nostrils flared in indignation. “I do mind.”

“I understand your concern, Ranma-kun,” said Tofu. “But I’m a beta. I have no interest in doing anything to Akane-chan. But she is my patient, and we need privacy.”

“Fine.” Ranma nearly spat the word out, and the legs of the chair screeched on the floor as he scooted backwards. He marched out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

“Alpha behavior is extremely predictable,” said Tofu. “Not nearly as interesting as omega presentations.”

“You think so?” asked Akane.

“I do,” said Tofu, giving her a smile. “I’m quite happy to be a beta. It allows me to adopt a more observational approach to the whole affair.”

“Lucky.”

“Oh? Are you not happy being an omega, Akane-chan?”

“You know?”

“Ranma-kun told me. And your mark—” He nodded towards her neck. The collar of her dress had shifted, showing the bite clearly. “Also from Ranma-kun, I assume?”

Akane nodded meekly.

“Is it all right if I take a look?”

She nodded again.

Tofu leaned in closely. Pulled the fabric a little more as he peered at the proof of Ranma’s claim on her. “Ah. Healed over completely. He did this a while ago?”

“About a month.”

“And it’s silver. That’s good. It meant you both wanted it.”

“What do you mean?”

“If a lifebond is attempted against the will of either party, the proper pheromones don’t get released. The mark turns red.” Tofu raised his head and scooted his chair back a short distance. Smiled. “It’s a clever bit of genetic engineering. Means no one can be lifebonded against their will.” 

Akane nodded. 

“So you wanted Ranma to bond with you, but you’re still not happy being an omega?”

She shook her head. “He did it to protect me.”

“Hmm.” Tofu scratched his chin. “Let’s go back to my original question. What’s the last thing that happened before you passed out?”

“I was—” The memories were under a dark screen in her brain. But they were accessible. “I was talking to Ukyo in the bathroom. She told me she wasn’t an omega anymore. A delta.”

“Ah, I’ve been following that ordeal very closely. Did she try to influence you, the way an alpha would?”

“No, not at first. Not until after—”

“After?”

“I was starting to feel—dizzy. Like my memory was changing. My brain wasn’t telling me the right things. And then I—my brain landed on the right thing. And I didn’t want to say it. And she made me say it.”

“Say what, Akane-chan?”

Akane bit her lip. Looked down at her hands. Shook her head.

Tofu paused. “Can I ask you a few more questions? They might seem rather personal.”

“It’s fine,” she whispered.

“Have you gone into heat yet?”

“Yes,” she replied, still whispering. “Just last night.”

“And did you and Ranma-kun—did you rut?”

Akane nodded, blushing.

“Was it abnormal in any way?”

“No,” she said. “I don’t think so. It was like everything they had talked about. My heat went away after, just like they said. And then he—”

“Then he what?”

“I bit him.”

Tofu leaned back in his chair. “A double lifebond. They haven’t occurred that often, yet. Most alphas don’t want to give up the control. I’m impressed Ranma-kun went through with that.”

Akane said nothing. 

“Well,” said Tofu after a while. “You had a very, very slight fever. If I had to guess, you simply went through too much at once. Your first heat, a rut, the actions of a double lifebond, and the new influence of delta pheromones—you couldn’t handle it. Omegas aren’t meant to be that resilient. It’s a testament to your own strength you held out as long as you did.”

“What should I do?” asked Akane. 

“I recommend staying out of school until Thursday,” he replied. “I know it feels like your heat is quenched, but the hormones that activate it are still there. And they were impacted by yours and Ranma’s pheromones mixing during the double lifebond. Combine that with a schoolful of teenage alphas and one very new delta, and it’s nothing but bad news.”

“Okay,” said Akane softly. All she wanted to do was rest, anyway. 

“Try to stay away from being around too many alphas,” added Tofu. “I think Ranma-kun is enough.”

“Nabiki is coming home today,” Akane said. “She’s an alpha.”

“Oh? Well, it shouldn’t matter, as you two are directly related. You’ll be able to pick up each other’s scent, but that’s it.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Akane felt relieved. Her sister would only be able to boss her around in the normal way. 

“All right, Akane-chan, I think you’re ready to go home.”


	5. Before

Ranma escorted Akane home from the clinic, fuming silently the whole way. Earlier this morning she had been so happy. Now she felt like the scum of the earth. And Ranma was so angry she was scared to speak to him.

A block away from home, they both caught the scent. An extremely powerful alpha. They paused on the corner and looked at each other.

“Nabiki,” they said in unison. 

Ranma’s body was in full alpha mode instantly. Taut muscles, flashing eyes. Pushing out his own pheromones in competition. Akane was relieved she felt no desire to submit to the new alpha. Tofu had been right. They were family, so it had no effect. Although she did want to throw herself at Ranma’s feet as the scent of cedar filled her sinuses. 

Inside the house, they took off their shoes, Ranma still tense and grumpy. Akane felt more malleable, mostly curious about how he and Nabiki would interact. 

As they walked into the living room, Nabiki turned and smiled up at them, deliberately pushing her pheromones out. Akane made out the smell of coffee and copper. It wasn’t pleasant to her, but that might be because of the familial relation. And it didn’t mix well with Ranma’s more musky scent. She felt a bit queasy as she took a seat.

“Welcome home, Nabiki,” Akane said politely.

“Thank you, Akane,” her sister replied, smirking. “And Ranma. How wonderful it is to see you again.”

Ranma said nothing. Glared sharply at her as he sat down next to Akane, although he didn’t relax. 

“So glad to have you home,” said Soun, crying. “I missed you so much.”

“Glad to hear it Daddy,” Nabiki purred, turning her gaze away from Ranma. 

“How is university going?” Nodoka asked earnestly.

As Nabiki began chatting with Ranma’s mother, Akane’s queasiness increased. Her parents and Kasumi seemed completely unaffected by the conflicting smells. Ranma seemed ready to snap. Nabiki was as cool as ever, clearly more in control of her alpha tendencies than even Ranma was. Perhaps it was simply because it was her personality, or maybe it had something to do with being a female alpha. 

“Excuse me,” said Akane, standing up from the table. “I’m not feeling well. I’m going to go lay down.”

She rushed up to her room, putting distance between her and the overpowering scents. She could still make them out, even in her room with the door closed, but it was weaker. More tolerable. Her stomach started to settle. Tofu had said Nabiki shouldn’t affect her like this, but he had no idea how strong the scent could be. Nabiki wouldn’t be able to dominate her, but the smell she was putting out just to spite Ranma was disgusting. 

Akane changed clothes, into a t-shirt and soft cotton shorts, and laid down on the bed. Even though she had been passed out a good chunk of the day, she still felt exhausted. Her eyes fluttered closed and she fell into a nap.

It didn’t seem like very long before she was awoken by a knock at the door. Nabiki’s scent. 

“Akane? Can I come in?”

Akane sat up crankily. “Only if you stop smelling so bad!”

“Bad?!”

A pause, and the smell faded, Nabiki withdrawing the pheromones. Akane took a deep breath. She could still smell her sister, and Ranma in the distance, but the air was tolerable now. 

“Better?”

“Yes! Come in.”

Nabiki opened the door and entered, shutting it behind her. “You know, you’re the first one to say I smell bad.”

“I think it’s because we’re sisters,” Akane replied grumpily. 

“True enough. I don’t really like your smell either, but it’s not that strong,” said Nabiki. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. “Omega, huh?”

Akane nodded miserably. 

“And you smell like Ranma.”

With a shrug, Akane pulled the collar of her shirt to the side yet again. 

“I had no idea you had it in you,” said Nabiki, smirking again. “The two of you, lifebonded.”

Akane nodded. She wanted to go back to sleep.

“And have you told Daddy yet?”

Akane shook her head. “And I don’t have any money. So tell him if you want.”

“Hmmm,” said Nabiki. “You really think I would blackmail you over that?”

“Yes.”

Nabiki laughed. “Don’t worry. It wouldn’t be worth it. They’ll figure it out soon enough. The two of you both stink of each other. So it’s not like you’ll be able to keep apart for long.”

Akane shrugged again. 

“What’s going on with you?”

“I’m just exhausted.”

“Working out too hard?”

“No, I hardly ever do that anymore,” Akane said with a sigh.

“I did notice a lot of omega girls tend to get fat,” Nabiki said. “You’ve just gone a little soft.”

“Don’t be mean,” said Akane. “They can’t help it. I can’t help it. My body just isn’t the same anymore. It doesn’t do the things I want it to do.”

“That sucks.”

“It does. It does suck. I hate being an omega.”

“Even with Ranma as your alpha?”

“Why do people keep asking that?!” Akane slapped her hands on the mattress. “I know! Ranma is probably the best alpha I can get! That anyone could get! But the fact that I need an alpha in the first place, that my stupid body makes me susceptible to any asshole with a deep voice, that I want to nest, make my body ready for a baby—it’s horrible! I want to be normal again!”

“I get it,” said Nabiki.

“You do?”

“Well, no, not really.”

“Nabiki—”

“Sorry! I love being an alpha. Omega and even beta boys do whatever I want. Buy me all sorts of things. Treat me like their empress. And honestly, they’re pretty good at sex, too.”

Akane blushed. “You’ve—rutted?”

“Fucked, Akane,” said Nabiki. “I’m the one with the knot, you know?”

“But have they—have any of them—finished in you?”

“Sure.”

“Aren’t you worried you’ll get pregnant?”

“No,” Nabiki said. “Birth control still works fine.”

Akane blinked. “It does?”

“Yeah?” Nabiki gave her an odd look. “Did you think it didn’t?”

“I thought—I thought—” Akane sighed. “I didn’t think it would work, still.”

“Well, it does.” Nabiki paused. “Wait, did you and Ranma rut without birth control?”

Akane nodded, blushing. “Just last night.”

“Wow,” Nabiki said in awe. “Guess I’m gonna be Aunt Nabiki soon, huh?”

“Oh!” Akane fell back into bed and put a pillow over her face. “What am I gonna do? They don’t do abortions anymore. If I had known birth control still worked I wouldn’t have been so worried this whole time!” 

“It’s possible it didn’t take. You only did it once.”

“Knowing Ranma?” moaned Akane from underneath the pillow. “It absolutely did.”

“Maybe,” murmured Nabiki. “He is powerful. Maybe the most powerful alpha I’ve come across besides myself.”

“It’s why he bit me,” said Akane, lowering the pillow from her face but holding it against her chest. “To protect me from the other boys at school.”

“Is that why?” mused Nabiki. “You think that’s the only reason?”

“What do you mean?”

“Has he bit anyone else?”

“He said he hasn’t.”

“Did he let you bite him?”

Akane blushed. “Yes.”

“The double bond! So you can only ever be with each other.”

“Yes.”

“Akane! How stupid can you be?”

“What are you talking about?!”

“Why did you bite him, Akane?”

“I wanted him,” she said. “He’s my alpha. Mine.”

“Why did you bite him, Akane?”

“I just told you!”

“Why did you bite him, Akane?!”

“I love him!” she shouted at her sister. She stared up at the ceiling, blinking back tears. It was the second time that day she had declared her love for Ranma to someone else. “I love him and I want him and he’s mine!”

“Why did he bite you, Akane?”

“No,” she said. “It’s not the same. He was protecting me. He’s kind and honorable.”

“Akane, come on. Face the truth.”

“I am! I did a long time ago! I learned the truth all the way back then! Before! He doesn’t—he doesn’t—”

The stupid dizzy heat was clouding her brain again, like before she had passed out. But she was already laying down, so it was easier to stay awake. 

“What do you mean, before?”

“Before! Before the ABO affair! Before when we were all normal! Before—before the wedding!”

Nabiki paused. “I can smell it, you know? All your pain. And it hurts me, which is weird. Maybe because we’re sisters. So tell me, please. What do you mean before the wedding? What happened?”

“I asked him.”

“Asked him what?”

“I asked him if he loved me.” Akane hugged the pillow tight to her. Tears pooled in her eyes. “He said no.”

“Akane—”

“Nabiki! Listen to me. Things didn’t get any better after that. He was so mean to me, all the time. I just resigned myself to it. I knew he didn’t love me, and he never would. And now we’re stuck together, because he felt guilty. He wanted to protect me, and it bound him to me, and out of guilt, he let me bite him. And I bit him because I’m selfish! I wanted him so bad! And now he’s mine, but only because he has to be! What am I supposed to do?”

Akane turned on her side and faced the wall, dissolving into sobs. Nabiki turned and started rubbing her little sister’s back, something she hadn’t done in years. After their mother had died, they had taken turns consoling each other in different ways. Nabiki always rubbed Akane’s back. That was her way. Akane appreciated this act of kindness, although she didn't deserve it. 

It wasn’t long until this bit of nostalgic comfort had its desired effect, and Akane fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Nabiki left a snoring Akane and stepped out into the hallway, softly shutting the door. Ranma was leaning against the far wall, arms crossed, a dark expression on his face. Nabiki rolled her eyes.

“Get over yourself, Ranma,” she hissed, stepping closer to him. They were both territorial alphas, and each felt a claim over Akane, for different reasons. “You have no reason to be angry.”

“My omega disobeyed me,” Ranma replied in a deep voice. “And now she’s seeking comfort from another alpha.”

“I’m her sister, you turd,” Nabiki growled back at him. “And you need to leave her alone.”

“Absolutely not—”

“You will!” Nabiki stepped up to him, jabbed her finger in his chest. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done to her?”

Ranma’s anger wavered. She saw the shine go out of his eyes. “I didn’t—she’s not—I didn’t hurt her! I wouldn’t! I tried to—maybe I was too—”

Nabiki was surprised. Ranma was genuinely distraught. His eyes were cloudy, his pheromones weakening. Then again, no matter what Akane thought, Nabiki knew how Ranma felt about her little sister. 

“This isn’t about your rut, you horny idiot,” Nabiki said in exasperation. “Before all of this nonsense started, you broke her heart. Took everything from her. She’s not herself anymore. Or at least, she hates what’s left of herself. And that’s your fault.”

She turned her back on him and went into her room, leaving him alone in the hallway, shocked. 

* * *

Ranma did leave Akane alone. For that night, at the very least. She was asleep anyway, and he didn’t want to wake her. Tofu-sensei had told him she needed rest more than anything. The amount of changes her body was going through was too overwhelming. Ranma could still smell the remains of her heat. It had mostly subsided after their rut, but hadn’t disappeared completely. He still felt pulled to her. His body yearned for hers.

But it was in a way that he could control. Suppress. So he went to bed in his own room, his parents snoring beside him. 

Nabiki’s words echoed around his head. He had broken Akane’s heart. How? He didn’t understand. They had lifebonded, both ways. After he had developed into an alpha, every day that Akane didn’t present as an omega had caused him to panic internally. That morning it had happened, when he had caught her scent, finally, after all that waiting, he had been overjoyed. Yet he knew it was the last thing Akane had wanted. 

He had proposed the bite as a way of protecting her, but really, he had wanted to claim her as his before anyone else could even get a whiff of her. Even before, Akane had always been his. He hated it whenever another guy came anywhere close to her. With the bite, he could be sure that she was his forever, in a way he hadn’t been able to before.

Before.

That’s what Nabiki had said.

He had broken Akane’s heart before. Made her hate herself before. But how? It didn’t make sense. He had been crazy about her for so long. Hadn’t she known? Wasn’t that why she let him bite her? Why she bit him? He had waited, patiently, for her to develop into an omega.

Even though she didn’t want to be one.

What a selfish jerk he was. He should have resisted her heat! They shouldn’t have rutted! But the scent of her, wildflowers and freshly brewed tea with sugar, it was too strong. And she had looked so beautiful. She had always been the most beautiful girl in the world to him, but her omega presentation had enhanced everything. Her breasts were fuller, her hips wider, her hair shiny. Her lips were always a deep pink, plump and waiting to be kissed. She had gained some weight, but the softness she had acquired only drove him more crazy. 

His alpha genes had taken over. He had claimed his rightful place, and shown Akane hers. 

No, no. It wasn’t right, was it? Not when Akane wanted to be something else. Normal.

He owed her an apology. A million apologies. And he would have to train, increase his control even more. Resist her, even when she went into heat again. He had to. He owed her.


	6. Be Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's sex in this chapter too lol

Akane spent most of the weekend holed up in her room. Ranma told their family it was what Tofu-sensei had recommended after she had fallen ill at school. Her father was distraught, but managed to calm down after visiting Akane in her room and talking to her directly. 

Ranma did leave Akane alone. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do to make everything up to her. Luckily, she slept a lot. Whatever had happened had thoroughly drained her of energy. Ranma brought her food a few times, and she always thanked him, but they didn’t make much other conversation. She was so tired. 

He went to school alone on Monday. Akane’s friends asked about her. They were omegas, Yuka and Sayuri. They were so nervous approaching him. These were the girls who had been Akane’s friends for years. They used to be just as tough and mouthy as she was. And now they could barely squeak out a question of concern, even though he wasn’t actively putting out any pheromones. 

He tried to put on a friendly face. Tell them Akane was fine, the doctor just suggested she get plenty of rest. They thanked him for answering, and his stomach rolled around in a swamp of anxious guilt. 

Right before he was about to doze off in English class, a note bounced on top of his head and landed on his desk.

_Meet me on the roof at lunch._

_—Ukyo_

Ranma looked over his shoulder to see his old friend sitting in her desk and staring right at him. He couldn’t discern her expression clearly, but he nodded and turned back to the front, trying to stay awake. 

When lunchtime came, Ranma left the classroom and headed up to the roof. Ukyo was already waiting for him, arms crossed, feet hip width apart.

"Ucchan." Her delta pheromones were intriguing. It was possible he could dominate her like an omega, although he had no urge to. And he didn't feel the aggressive territorial conflict like he felt from other alphas.

"Ranchan." He was surprised at the soft concern in her voice. "How is Akane-chan?"

"She's all right, I guess," he replied. "Very tired. Tofu-sensei told her to rest."

"Did he figure out what was wrong?"

"He thinks it had to do with an overload of pheromones. She was still in heat, and coming in contact with you and all these alphas in school after we—" Ranma paused, not wanting to hurt Ukyo's feelings.

"You rutted with her, Ranchan, I know," she said. She wasn't crying, but she did seem sad.

He nodded, turning his head away. "Well, he thinks it was just all too much to happen at once."

"Maybe," said Ukyo slowly. "But maybe, also—"

A hesitation. 

"What is it, Ucchan?"

"Did she tell you? What she said in the bathroom?"

"Not really. Just the same thing you told me. That you talked about being a delta."

"We did," she said. "But obviously we also talked about you."

"What about me?" He felt a rise of hot temper in the back of his brain. He didn't understand the reasoning, so he shoved it back down.

"She's in serious denial, Ranchan."

"Denial?" His anger was being replaced by confusion. 

"It's like—she's locked off part of herself. I guess maybe to prevent herself from getting hurt, but doesn't realize it's causing her more pain. But for whatever reason, she can't see what's really going on."

"I don't understand."

"The very last thing she said to me, right before she passed out, was—" Ukyo looked Ranma directly in the eyes. "'Ranma doesn't love me.'"

A breeze blew through the rooftop.

"I—she—" Ranma cast his eyes about, searching for answers in the air. 

"Both you and I know that's untrue, don't we, Ranchan?"

He said nothing, just stared back at her with hangdog eyes, trying to process what he had been told.

"Ranchan, it's confirmed now. You'll never be mine. But you never would have been. Akane was the only girl for you. But for some reason, she refuses to believe it. You have to do something for both your sakes."

Ranma fell to the ground on his knees. Bent over on all fours, staring at the concrete rooftop. 

"We bonded! I bit her! She bit me! I told her she was mine! That I was glad she was mine! And she said I was hers and I have never been happier in my life! Why would she—how could she—"

Alpha genes were taking over. The concrete was cracking under his fingers, just from his own strength.

_You broke her heart. She hates what's left of herself. Your fault._

Control. He had to take it back. It was clear. He had hurt Akane long ago. Over and over again. Becoming her alpha was irrelevant. Slowly, he rose to his feet. Pushed tears out of his eyes with the heel of his palm. Took a deep breath and composed himself.

“Thank you, Ucchan,” he said. 

She smiled. “I don’t know why I care so much. But I hope you two can work it out, really.”

He smiled back. “You’re a good friend.”

Instead of returning back to class, Ranma left by jumping off the roof, not waiting for Ukyo to say anything else.

* * *

Akane was at her desk, bent over a notebook, studying. Ranma watched through the window as he sat on a branch in a tree in the yard. She seemed more alert than she had the past few days. No surprise she was studying, she hated to miss school. As an alpha, his eyesight had improved, and he could make out fine detail even at this distance. Her lips as she chewed on the end of her pencil thoughtfully. The tiny crinkle of her eyebrows as she frowned down at her textbook. 

His genes told him to possess her. Dominate her. His omega. His lifemate. His woman. Burst in there and put those lips to good use pleasing him.

Control. 

Control himself, not her. Ranma could. He had to. Akane wasn’t just his omega. 

She was his fiancee.

One day, she would be his wife.

And that meant they would be partners. They had to work together. To run the dojo. Raise kids. Make a family and a home and a life for themselves. 

The world was all wrong, but spending his life with Akane would still be right.

He hopped down out of the tree and onto the half roof. Knocked on her window. She looked up and smiled brightly, which caused his heart to beat even faster. She slid open the window and he stepped inside, carefully avoiding her schoolwork so he could sit on the edge of her bed.

“Ranma,” she said happily as she turned her chair to face him. “Home already?”

“I left early,” he replied. “How are you feeling?”

“A little better, actually.” Her tone did sound bright. “Not as tired. So I thought I’d study a little. I don’t want to get too far behind.”

He nodded. “So are you up for a jog?”

“Oh, maybe in the morning.”

“What about a spar? In the dojo?”

She blinked. “You want to spar with me?”

“I do.”

She shook her head gently, still smiling. “I’m not really up for it. I haven’t really wanted to do martial arts for a while.”

Ranma knit his brow together. “You’ve been a martial artist since you were a little girl. It’s all you ever wanted to do, since we met.”

“Let’s be real, Ranma, it’s not like I was any good at it.” Her smile turned sad.

“You were great,” he said. “You are great. You’re a great martial artist.”

“Ranma, you’re the one who always said—”

“I know what I said!” He grabbed her shoulders. Dug his fingers in. She stared back up at him with a mixture of fear and confusion. “I lied! I’m a liar! I’ve lied to you a lot, don’t you get it?”

“What are you talking about?” Akane’s eyes were cloudy. Her voice sounded strange. The scent she was emitting—still her, but stronger. Like she was doing it on purpose. How could that be? She was an omega. The scent coming out of her was still an omega scent. 

“You’re strong. You’re smart. You’re tough and stubborn. You’re determined. All the things that make up a great martial artist.”

“I’m—not—” Her eyes seemed to be floating around, unable to focus. 

His emotions burst out of him. Tears flowed from the corner of his eyes. 

“Akane, I love you!” 

He expected wide-eyed surprise. A gasp. Something. Instead, Akane’s eyes only clouded over more. Her breathing slowed. 

“No,” she said in a thick voice. “No. No. No—it’s just—the lifebond—you don’t, not really—”

“No!” He shouted. “I’ve loved you since the first day we met! Because of your martial arts! Remember when we went to school and you beat up like forty guys all at the same time? I knew then that there would never be another girl for me!”

“I—you—you said no—you can’t—it’s not true—just guilt—you don’t have to—”

She was mumbling denial after denial, and her scent was increasing. Ranma finally realized what was happening. She was using her omega genes, the ones that drove her to be submissive, the ones that had suppressed her temper and her natural feistiness, to block out the part of the brain that could believe he loved her. Had unintentionally built up a wall around the truth, to keep herself safe and protected. 

He had an idea of what to do. No clue if it would work. It was worth trying. He wanted the Akane he had fallen in love with a long time ago. Not the one deluded by omega hormones and her own self doubt. 

He pulled her against his chest so her face was buried in his shoulder. Lowered his lips to her ear. Put out as many of his alpha pheromones as he possibly could, knowing he had to be overpowering her senses with it. 

And into her ear, he whispered, “Be yourself.”

He waited.

Held her.

And then he felt her heartbeat speed up. Her scent ease. Akane brought her arms up, clutching at his back. 

“Ran—ma—”

He squeezed her tighter, letting himself cry. “Akane.”

“Ranma!”

Her arms went around him completely as she began to sob. He pulled her out of the chair and into his lap, letting her cry as he held her tight. Akane was petite, and soft, and he had sworn to protect her. But the best way to do that had been to let her be her own person again.

It was ages before she lifted her head up to look him in the eye, still sniffling. Her eyes were clear now, although a little red from crying. 

“You love me? You really love me?”

He smiled. “I do.”

She grabbed his face and kissed him. Ranma put his arms around her waist and kissed back happily. Although with her in his lap, being in the tail end of her heat, her curvy body wiggling against him, his alpha lust grew, wanting desperately to rut with his lifemate.

Control. It was about control. 

Akane broke their kiss and stared up at him, smiling, her hands in his hair. Her face was flushed, but she looked better than he had seen her in a while.

"I don't want to give up martial arts."

"Good."

"I love martial arts." She caressed his face with one hand. "I love you."

The first time Akane had told him that. His heart raced. "Yeah?"

"Yeah!" With an excited smile, she kissed him again. It was warm. It was right.

She pulled back. Started unfastening the clasps on his shirt.

"What are you doing?" He couldn't smell her slick increasing. Did she want to rut?

"I just want to see," she said softly. She pulled the top of his shirt aside. His tanktop too. Used the fingers of her other hand to gently touch the bite mark she had left on his neck.

It was still a little bruised, but it didn't hurt.

"Silver," whispered Akane. "It's silver."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to make sure," Akane said, putting his shirt back into place. “And Ranma?”

“What?”

“I actually do like—” She blushed. Lowered her head. “I like being your omega.”

“I thought you hated being an omega.”

“I did, but—it’s okay, if it’s you. If I’m yours. And you’re mine.”

“I’m yours, Akane,” Ranma said as she tilted her head to rest against his chest. “I’ve always been yours.”

She snuggled against him, pulling her legs up as he held her in his lap. “Good. I’m glad. Then it’s okay if you wanna, you know, alpha me, or whatever.”

“What does that mean?”

“You know!” Akane covered her face with her hands. “Be bossy. A little! When we rut.”

“Oh, I see,” he replied, grinning. “You’re saying you liked it the other night. When I dominated you. Showed you your place.”

“Maybe,” she muttered, still hiding behind her hands. “A little. A tiny bit.”

Ranma laughed. “Akane, who knew you had this side to you?”

“Don’t tease me, Ranma!” But she wiggled and pressed her face against him.

“I think you want me to tease you,” he murmured into her hair. He slid one of his hands down her back, around to her ass, and came to a rest underneath her thigh. She was still wearing shorts due to the temperature outside, and her skin felt so smooth under his fingers. 

“Ranma—”

Her voice was breathy. He could smell her arousal growing. All of his nerve endings were on fire, screaming at him to throw her down on the bed, take her again and again. 

Control. Treat her gently. Tease her.

Ranma curved his hand down. Placed it between her legs and touched her on top of her shorts. She whimpered and wiggled again, letting her legs drop so that her knees were no longer bent, but stretched out from his lap onto the bed. Ranma used his other hand to move up Akane’s back and pull her hair at the root, not too hard, to tilt her head back. Gave her a soft, lingering kiss as he massaged her private parts through the fabric. 

Akane moaned and the glands in charge of her slick let out an immense amount of fluid, soaking her shorts clean through. Ranma grabbed her around the waist and broke their kiss as he moved to turn and lie her on her back on the bed. She clasped her hands around his neck and they kissed again with him leaning over her. He moved his lips from her mouth to her jawline to her neck, wanting to move faster but knowing he shouldn’t. 

He slipped his fingers under the bottom of her t-shirt and started to push it up over her once flat, now slightly soft belly. Akane took a deep breath and then pushed on his shoulders, saying quietly, “Wait.”

He did. He stopped. Pulled his head up and sat back on his calves, panting heavily as he stared down at her. A small flame of anger ignited in his chest. No matter what, he was still her alpha, and she was still his omega! Why should he wait? He should just take her!

No. Control. Control yourself.

“What is it?” he said, trying to keep the edge out of his voice. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t—” Akane’s voice was tiny. Demure. “I don’t want to get pregnant.”

“You don’t want to have my baby?” It hurt. Confused him. Infuriated him. 

“I do,” she protested softly. “Just not right now.”

“Why not?”

“We’re too young! And I still want to do martial arts! I want to run the dojo!”

“Why wouldn’t you be able to do that?”

“I can’t run through kata or spar if I’m pregnant, Ranma! And after the baby’s born I’ll have to take care of them! How can I run a dojo like that?!”

“Do you think—” He scratched his chin. “Do you think I won’t be there? To help?”

“What?” 

“I mean, maybe—” He folded his arms over his chest, thinking. “You probably can’t do martial arts when you’re super pregnant, but at the beginning you still could. And after the baby’s born, you won’t be alone. I’ll be there. I want to be a dad, and not a crappy one like mine. I’ll change diapers. Make bottles. All that junk.”

Akane sat up, her big shining brown eyes looking up at him in wonder. “Really?”

“Yeah. Of course. And you know our parents. They’d be crazy excited to babysit.”

Akane reached out and touched the front of his shirt. Smiling, she said softly, “I guess you’re right. It wouldn’t be so bad.”

Ranma put one big hand on top of her hers, holding it flat against his chest. “It will be great.”

“You really wanna be a dad, huh?”

“Yeah. Always have. Even before all this happened. I thought about it all the time.”

“Really?”

“Really. Especially after—” His turn to blush.

“After?”

“After me and you met,” he said softly, squeezing her hand. “I knew I had found the mother of my children.” 

Akane was clearly stunned. She just kept looking up at him, her eyes scanning his face over and over. Ranma had been honest, in a way he hadn’t before. Maybe it was the lifebond. Maybe it was just his love for her. Either way, it was true. He wanted to have a big family with Akane and always had. 

“Okay,” she said slowly. “We’ll chance it this time.”

He smiled. “Really?”

“Yes,” she said. “But if it doesn’t take, then I’m going to get birth control. And we won’t try again until we’re twenty. Deal?”

Ranma nodded. That wouldn’t be too long to wait. “Deal.”

Akane grinned and curled her fingers around the fabric of his shirt. Yanked him down to her and kissed him solidly, falling back on the bed. Ranma was still smiling as they kissed, overjoyed that he and Akane had worked things out. Their scents were intermingling, and the spot where she had bitten him throbbed with anticipation. 

Not to mention his cock was rock hard. His knot already starting to swell at the base. He grinded his hips against her pelvis as he knelt between her legs. She bucked her hips up against him, moaning into his mouth. He pushed her shirt up and she didn’t stop him this time. She had only been wearing a cotton sports bra underneath, and he pushed that up too. Lowered his head to her breasts and started licking and sucking her nipples in turn, one after the other. 

“Ranma,” she breathed, tangling her fingers into his hair, holding him to her chest. “Oh, Ranma.”

He raised his head and kissed her. She sat up some and pulled her shirt the rest of the way off and then started pulling at the clasps on his. He helped her, the two of them fumbling together and giggling as they exchanged kisses. His tank top went off over his head, and when they were both shirtless and he pushed her back down again. He grabbed hold of the waistband of her shorts and panties and pulled them both down at once. Akane excitedly kicked them off her feet onto the floor. 

She was totally naked now, and he leaned down, running his hands up and down her body, kissing her lips, her neck, her chest. Taking a deep breath, he put one hand between her legs. Soaking wet, her slick glands overproducing lubrication in response to her lust. 

“Mine, mine, mine,” he murmured against her lips, kissing her as his fingers found her clitoris. Akane, his omega. His fiance. His love. The love of his life. How lucky he had gotten, that things had worked out this way. 

She was going crazy at his touch beneath him. Her back arched, her hips thrusting upward, attempting to seek out more of the pleasure he was giving her. 

“Ranma,” she whispered. “Please.”

“Please what?”

He slowed his ministrations, drawing lazy circles around the tip of her plump numb. She whimpered again, and it was almost pitiful. He loved it.

“Please! Rut me! Fuck me! Knot me! Breed me! Please, Ranma!”

His eyes flashed. Finally, he lost control. 

Ranma nearly ripped his own pants and underwear off, throwing them to the floor. Growling, he climbed all the way on top of Akane, between her spread legs, hooking his arms under her thighs and pushed them up, back, nearly to her chest. He drove his cock into her easily, all the way in one go. 

She was hot, and wet, and tight, but she accepted him anyway. Her head lolled back and she moaned, loudly. 

“Made for this,” he grunted. “Made for me.”

“Yes,” she panted in return. _“Yes.”_

“You begged for this, my omega,” he said into her neck. “You begged.”

“I begged,” she breathed. Her eyes closed. “I begged for you.”

“Dirty little pervert,” he mumbled, nuzzling his nose against her. He increased the pace and force of her thrusts, eliciting several more moans from the omega underneath him. “You always wanted this, didn’t you? Me to fuck you like an animal. Breed you.”

“Yes,” she moaned. “Oh yes.”

The alpha fog pushed him harder. The scent of wildflowers filled his brain. 

“This is your place,” he hissed. “Pleasing me. Taking me. Beneath me. I’m your alpha!”

“My alpha,” she echoed, her voice full of ecstasy. “Mine!”

She dug her fingers into his back, her cunt clenching down around him in pleasure. The tightness of it sent a heady haze through his senses and he let out a soft howl. 

“Akane,” he groaned, his knot swelling inside of her. “I love you!”

“I love you too,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around him tight. 

They came together, her cunt clamping down tightly around his fully swollen knot as he expelled spurt after spurt of his seed deep inside. She seized and trembled around him, and he held her as they came down from their shared orgasm. 

Breathing heavily, he let her legs drop back down to the bed. He grabbed hold of her waist with both hands and slowly rolled over to his side, holding her against his chest so they wouldn’t painfully separate. His pheromones were easing up, his brain clearing. Affectionately, he rubbed Akane’s back, stroked her hair. 

“Are you okay?” he asked nervously. “Was it okay?”

“Yes,” she nodded, her hair brushing against his chin. “I liked it.”

“You did?”

“Yes,” she said more firmly. “I did.”

“You would tell me, wouldn’t you? If I did something wrong.”

“I would tell you,” Akane said. “For example, I hate this part.”

“This part?” He was able to pull far enough back to look down at her face. “You mean the whole—”

“Stuck together at the crotch thing? Yes,” she said, wrinkling her nose. “In the moment, it feels so good when you swell up in me, but after I come down and we can’t move—I don’t like it.”

“I don’t think it’s so bad,” said Ranma.

“You don’t?”

“I just like being close to you.”

Akane gave him a small smile. “Ranma. I didn’t know you could be so sweet.” 

“I think I’m supposed to be,” Ranma said. “After the rut, the alpha is supposed to keep the omega happy. Comfortable.”

“You’re doing as good of a job as you can, I guess,” said Akane, nuzzling her face against his chest. Sulkily, she added, “I still don’t like this though.” 

Ranma hugged her. “You liked the rest of it, though?”

“I did,” she whispered. “I liked it a lot.”

Ranma smiled. Rested his chin on top of her head. Akane was the absolute love of his life. They could, and would, work through everything together. 

The swelling went down. He fell out of her. She was already asleep, snoring softly in his arms. He decided to close his eyes, drift off with her. 

It was still the middle of the afternoon.


	7. Mouthy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sex again!

Akane awoke from her post-coital nap with a newfound sense of energy. The command Ranma had given her, to be herself, hadn’t suppressed her omega genes completely. But she felt freer. Stronger. And she finally believed that he loved her. He had subverted his own alpha essence for her sake. They belonged to each other, and not just because of whatever alpha or omega connection they had made. It was love, and it had always been love. 

She slid out of bed, out of Ranma’s arms. He was turned over onto his side. Looked down at his peaceful sleeping face, halfway smushed against a pillow. He was handsome, wasn’t he? Sayuri should be jealous. 

Akane shook her head, amused at herself. Humming softly, she pulled clean clothes out of her dresser, a floaty buttonless blouse and a skirt. And clean, dry panties. She scooped up her clothes from earlier that had been kicked to the floor and put them in the hamper. Picked up Ranma’s clothes too and laid them neatly on top of her desk. 

Outside the window, the sun was setting. Must be close to dinner time. Akane was starving. She sat on the edge of the bed and gently stroked Ranma’s hair away from his face. No doubt he was hungry too. His appetite was huge before he became an alpha. 

“Ranma?” she said softly. “Ranma, wake up.”

He stirred. Let out a little grunt. Blinked his eyes open. Looked up at her and grinned reflexively. 

“Akane. Is it morning?”

She giggled. “No, it’s dinner time. Get up and eat.”

“Mmm.” He sat up and yawned, stretching his arms over his head. Akane watched with delight as his muscles tightened and flexed. What a body. Her heat still wasn’t over. Maybe after dinner they could come right back up here and rut again. 

With a wistful sigh, she stood up and handed him his clothes. He thanked her and dressed quickly, kissing her on the cheek before they left the room and headed downstairs. Akane felt light on her feet as she took each step, Ranma close behind her. They were both still smiling, even as they reached the living room. 

Their parents were there, sat around the table, looking very angry. 

“Akane, Ranma,” Soun said. “Sit down.”

The pair shared a nervous glance before taking their seats. Akane noticed Kasumi wasn’t there, but her sister had mentioned earlier she was spending the day with Tofu.

“What’s up?” asked Ranma.

The three adults all looked at each other. Nodoka was the one to turn to the teenagers. Cleared her throat. Spoke in an embarrassed, but firm, tone. 

“If the two of you are going to get up to—activities,” she said, shaking her head. “Then you need to keep the noise down. Especially in the middle of the day.”

The color drained out of Akane’s face. She put her head in her hands, covering her eyes. 

They had heard. Nodoka. Genma. Her own father. They had heard! They _knew!_ And they had found out in the worst way! What had she said?! Could they hear what Ranma had said?! Oh no. How could she ever look any of them in the eye ever again?

“Now I understand the two of you are teenagers,” continued Nodoka. “And engaged. Along with being alphas or betas or whatever it is—”

“I’m alpha,” said Ranma. “She’s omega.”

Akane peeked at him from the side of her hands. He was sat up straight, his arms crossed over his chest, a determined expression on his face. Wasn’t he embarrassed at all?

“It really doesn’t matter, son,” Genma said. “What matters next is we need to plan the wedding.”

Akane moved her hands a little more out from her face and looked up at Ranma. He looked back at her and was able to instantly read her expression.

He turned back to his parents. “No.”

“No?” asked Soun. “Listen here, if you think I’m going to let you take advantage of my daughter—”

“I didn’t take advantage,” said Ranma plainly. “We’re mates.”

“Mates?” asked Nodoka. “You’re not animals.”

“No,” replied Ranma. “We’re not. But we are mates.”

Akane hid her face fully again. 

“Then why not get married?” asked Genma, smirking. “What’s the difference?”

“Akane’s not ready,” Ranma said firmly. “We’re not ready.”

Akane kept her hands up over her face. What did that mean? Why did he say she wasn’t ready first? Was he ready? Did he want to get married? Already? So soon?

The whole table fell silent. Akane wanted to run, as far away as she could get. 

“But you’re ready to have sex?” Nodoka asked, overcoming her own shyness. She had some of Ranma’s feisty streak after all. “What if she gets pregnant, Ranma?”

“Isn’t that what all of you want anyway?” Ranma asked. “What difference does it make if we’re married or not?”

“My daughter won’t be an unwed mother—”

“She won’t be!” Ranma shouted. Akane could smell his pheromones leaking out. His temper was so short now that he was an alpha. But this was their parents. He needed to calm down. She lowered her hands. Reached over and grabbed one of his under the table. Squeezed.

And Ranma did calm. Took a deep breath, his shoulders loosening. Gave their family a crooked grin. 

“Listen, I’ll make you a deal,” said Ranma. “If she gets pregnant, I’ll marry her right away. I promise. But if she doesn’t—or until she does—we’ll get married when we’re twenty.”

Akane smiled. It sounded good to her, for obvious reasons. 

Genma and Soun looked at each other. Then threw themselves in a small huddle, their arms around each other’s shoulders while Nodoka frowned at her husband’s back. The two men whispered furiously to each other for several minutes before letting out a simultaneous whoop of excitement. Clearing their throats, they turned back to the table.

“Fine,” said Genma, adjusting his glasses on his face. “We’ve decided that is appropriate. You’ll be adults then. And we are happy you two have finally agreed to be married at all.”

“But please,” said Soun, putting his hands together in a prayer position. “Please be quieter.”

“Absolutely!” cried Akane in a high pitched voice, the first word she had spoken since walking into the room. “We will be!”

“We’ll try,” Ranma specified with a small smirk, causing Akane to blush bright red. 

“Very well,” Nodoka said with a sigh. “I need to finish dinner.”

“We’ll get out some sake,” said Genma, smiling. “Celebrate the union of the two schools.”

“Sounds good,” said Soun. “I could use a drink.”

“Akane-chan,” said Nodoka, standing up from the table. “Would you help me in the kitchen?”

The men in the room froze in terror. 

“Mom, are you sure you don’t want me to help?” Ranma asked nervously. “I could—”

“She needs to learn, Ranma,” Nodoka said. “Now, Akane-chan?”

“Oh. Sure,” Akane said, standing up. “Happy to help, Auntie.”

She followed the older woman into the kitchen. Nodoka pulled a tray out of the refrigerator, turned on the oven. Rested the tray on the counter top and began pulling out plates and bowls. Lifted the lid off of the rice cooker. 

Hesitantly, Akane lifted an apron from a hook by the kitchen door. As she tied it around her waist, she asked, “What can I do, Auntie?”

“Nothing, really, Akane-chan,” Nodoka said, turning and wiping her hands with a towel. “Everything is nearly done. I just wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh?” Akane squeaked. “What about?”

“Are you ready? If you are pregnant?”

“I, um—” Akane looked down at her feet, shuffling her toes. “I suppose I have to be. There’s no going back now, you know?”

“I know,” said Nodoka. Her tone was soft. “But you’re so young.”

“Do you think—do you think I’ll be bad at it? At being a mother?” Akane asked, really thinking about it for the first time. 

“I honestly don’t know, Akane-chan,” Nodoka replied. “You’re a very caring girl, obviously. I think you’ll love your children, and that’s the most important thing."

Akane nodded, holding her hands clasped together in front of her stomach. She would love her children. And she would try her best to make sure they knew that.

“And I’ll help you, Akane-chan,” Nodoka added. “Although I wasn’t a mother for very long before my son was taken away from me. Promise me you won’t let that happen.”

Akane shook her head. “Ranma wouldn’t do that. He already told me he wanted to be a good dad. Do baby stuff like diapers and bottles.”

“That’s good.” Nodoka smiled. “My son is a good man.”

“He is!” Akane looked up, trying not to cry. “I’m so lucky to be with him.”

Nodoka walked over to her. Gently pushed Akane’s bangs back from her forehead. “I think he’s lucky, too. To have you.”

Akane smiled, her lips quivering. “Thank you, Auntie.”

Nodoka patted her cheek and returned the smile. Turning back to the stove, she opened the oven door and slid in the tray. As she twisted the dial on the egg timer, she turned back to Akane. 

“Is it all right if I ask you a few more questions?”

“Oh, um.” Akane wiped her eyes quickly. “Sure.”

Nodoka set the egg timer down. Paused, biting her lip thoughtfully.

“What is the difference between alpha and omega?”

“Eh?” Akane blinked. “Didn’t you read the stuff they sent to the house?”

“I tried, but—” Nodoka shook her head. “It was just too uncomfortable. The introduction was all about breeding programs and said things like rutting and I just—oh! It was too much.”

Akane nodded, blushing. It was almost too much for her.

“But Ranma said he was an alpha, and you were omega. What does it mean, exactly?”

“Well, oh—” Akane frowned. Looked down at her hands. “Ranma is alpha, so that means he’s—dominant, I guess. Alphas get all their senses heightened, especially smell. He can smell pretty much anything.”

“Like a dog?”

“More like a wolf, I guess.”

“I see.” Nodoka nodded. “And you are omega? Which is—the opposite?”

“Sort of,” mumbled Akane. “It does mean I’m more submissive. And I can only pick up alpha scents. I can’t smell other omegas. But it does mean I’m susceptible to alphas.”

“Susceptible?”

“Alphas can make omegas do things, just by telling them,” Akane whispered. “Sometimes the omega can resist, but it’s hard. And if an alpha really wants to control an omega—” Akane spread her hands out. “There’s nothing to be done.”

“How horrible,” said Nodoka, raising a hand to cover her mouth.

“It’s why I haven’t left the house alone since it happened,” said Akane. “Ranma is worried something might happen to me.”

“I’m worried now too,” said Nodoka. “What about all those other omegas out there? Being forced to do things they don’t want?”

“The government has outlawed a lot of it,” said Akane. “And it’s mostly worked, so far. But there are still enough bad actors out there. And if an omega is in heat, they definitely shouldn’t go out alone, no matter what.”

“Heat?” asked Nodoka. “Like an animal, then.”

Akane nodded. “Yeah. It’s—that’s the really embarrassing part. When an omega goes into heat, all they want is to breed. Their scent gets super strong and alphas are drawn to them like crazy. We’re not supposed to go to school or work in heat.”

“This is so troubling,” said Nodoka, resting her hands on the countertop. She tilted her head, thinking. “But Ranma said you and he were mates. What does that mean?”

Akane smiled. Pulled her shirt collar to the side.

Nodoka gasped. “He bit you?”

“It’s okay, Auntie,” Akane said, releasing her shirt. “I wanted him to.”

“You did?”

“It’s how it works. The claiming bite. We’re bonded, now. Lifemates.”

“But what does it mean? To be lifemates?”

“It means—” Akane paused. Took a deep breath. “It means when I go into heat, he feels it too. It means that I can only be satisfied by—by breeding with him, for the rest of my life. And the other alphas can smell him on me.”

“I see,” Nodoka said again. “So he is in charge of you? Can tell you what to do?”

“He can,” Akane answered hesitantly. “And I feel his commands more strongly than I would from another alpha. We’re connected.”

“You don’t mind?”

“I did, at first,” said Akane. “But he let me bite him, too. Because he wanted to be mine. So I don’t mind being his omega anymore. He’s my alpha.”

Akane smiled. She felt happy saying that. That she was his, and he was hers. 

“So you’re happy, then, Akane-chan?”

“Yes,” Akane answered readily. “Very.”

Nodoka gave her a warm smile. “I’m happy for you, then. I don’t think I would ever get used to such a thing, if it were me.”

“I didn’t think I would either, but—”

“But?”

“But Ranma loves me,” said Akane. “He told me so. That he loved me before any of this stuff happened. And that helps. Now I’m happy, really happy, even if he can boss me around.”

Nodoka blinked. Smiled again. “Well, it was always obvious you two were crazy about each other. It’s wonderful it worked out this way.”

“Mmm!” Akane nodded, grinning ear to ear. It was true.

She was lucky.

* * *

After dinner, Ranma practically dragged Akane up to her room. Once the door was closed, he immediately had her in his arms, kissing her, bringing her across the room and over to her bed.

Akane loved him. The feel of him, his lips, his strength, his scent. Nonetheless, she had been mortified when their parents admonished them. So before Ranma could throw her down and rut her again, she broke their kiss, pushed him away.

"Ranma, wait," she said in a surprisingly firm voice. 

"For what?" He grunted, his hands on her hips.

"I don't want them to hear us!"

"They saw me take you up here. They'll already know what we're doing."

"I still don't want them to hear it!"

"They're the ones who wanted two teenagers to get married! They should have expected it even without the ABO stuff!"

"Maybe," Akane agreed. "But it's still embarrassing."

"Then you keep your mouth shut, and I'll keep my mouth busy doing something else."

Akane wrinkled her brow. "What do you mean?"

Ranma's eyes flashed. He grinned, and she saw the wolf in it. He dug his fingers in and turned her, backing her up against the side of the bed and forcing her to sit. Then he lowered himself to his knees in front of her and pushed her skirt up. Akane stared down at him in shock, even as he grabbed the top of her panties and pulled them all the way down off her legs.

Ranma put one hand on each of her knees and pushed Akane's legs apart. Sticking his head between her thighs, he pushed his face right up against her and inhaled deeply.

Akane instantly let out a great deal of slick, her body burning in anticipation. No one had ever been this close to her secret place before. She knew what Ranma was about to do. And she wanted it, badly. Needed it.

"Ranma—"

He pulled his head back. Looked up at her, eyes flashing 

"Shut up."

Her mouth snapped shut. A command! That jerk! What was he thinking!

As his tongue touched her clit, she was suddenly very grateful he had thought ahead.

The scream she wanted to let out stuck in her throat. All she could do was whimper behind her closed lips as Ranma's tongue probed at her, sending bolt after bolt of pleasure through her core. Every once in a while he would pause, slurping and lapping at all the slick she was producing. He was greedy, thirsty, sucking and licking and driving her crazy.

She grabbed at his head, pulling his hair, bending over, sweating, taking deep breaths through her nose. Ranma was relentless, barely pausing for breath. His arms were curled around the outside of her thighs, his fingers pressed into her skin. His tongue, flattening out against her clitoris, the pressure increasing.

Ranma, her alpha, on his knees, pleasuring her. And she couldn't make a peep about it. She wanted to yell, and scream, let everyone know that she was blessed with this sacred gift. Her body, her soul, her heart was consumed by him in a way they could never even tell stories about.

She was coming. She was going to come without his knot inside of her for the first time in ages. Her mouth remained shut as her orgasm burst inside her like fireworks. A pitiful whimper was the only noise she could make as she shook uncontrollably, her thighs tightening around Ranma's head. He made a few more languid strokes with his tongue, causing her to shudder weakly before he finally pulled away.

She slumped over onto her side on the bed, pulling her legs up, as he wiped his mouth with his shirt sleeve.

"You liked that?" he asked with a sly grin.

She nodded, pulling a pillow underneath her head and holding it tight. 

"Gotta say, I impressed myself with that one," Ranma added, sitting back and crossing his arms.

Akane smiled.

He tilted his head. "What's up with you? Awful quiet."

She frowned and rolled her eyes, pointing at him.

"Oh." He blinked in realization. "You can talk now, Akane."

"You jerk," she hissed. "You didn't have to tell me to shut up."

"Well—" He smiled and casually scratched the side of his face. "It's nice to know I can do that."

"What does that mean?!"

"You argue with me too much."

" _I_ argue with _you_ too much?!"

"Yeah," he said, nodding. "You're mouthy."

"Mouthy?!" Akane sat up straight, staring down at him angrily. "Who are you to talk?! You run your mouth more than anybody I've ever met!"

Ranma stood up, all the way, sticking his hands in his pockets. Leaning down, he paused, his lips an inch from hers.

"I think I just put my mouth to very good use," he purred. Akane felt hot, in her chest. Ranma withdrew one of his hands from his pocket and touched her face, running his thumb over her jaw. "Maybe it's time you did the same."

Aken blushed pink. "What are you saying?"

He slid his hand up, into her hair, grabbing it at the root. Firmly, but not too painfully, he pulled her off the bed, onto the carpet, down on her knees in front of him.

"I'm saying," he growled. "That I want you here. On your knees. Serving me. With that feisty little mouth of yours."

Akane stared back up at him, her eyes wide. Her face was level with his crotch, and she could make out the hard bulge in his pants. He wasn't commanding her, not right at that moment, but she wanted to be here anyway. It felt so natural.

Her skirt had fallen back down into place, but she still had no panties. And she was dripping again already. 

She shouldn't reward him. Not when he had made her shut up and then teased her after. And she had no idea how to suck a dick, especially one with a knot in the base.

She wanted to, though. Boy, did she want to.

She licked her lips. Gulped. Nervously looked up at Ranma. 

"You won't—you won't swell up in my mouth, will you?" It could break her jaw if he did.

He shook his head. "No. You'll feel it start before it gets too far. And then I'll just come on your face."

He said it so casually, but the thought of it drove her crazy. Another way for him to mark her, claim her. It was so decadent. Filthy. And she wanted it. It wasn't even omega heat clouding her brain. She had always wanted to give herself over to Ranma like this. She had fantasized about his cum on her face frequently, even before.

So when she reached up to touch him through his pants, her hands were steady. His grip on her hair had loosened, although he hadn't let her go completely. She ran the flat of her palm over his covered bulge, really getting a feel for it for the first time. 

He groaned. "Akane—"

"Ranma," she whispered. "You have to be quiet, too."

He nodded and pressed his lips shut of his own accord. Akane started stroking him through his pants, and she could hear his breathing increase. His scent was strong, but not too overwhelming. He was holding back. He wanted her to want this. 

She pulled at the string holding his pants up, loosening the bow. Curled her fingers around his waistband and pulled, letting his pants drop to his ankles. He was in his boxers and shirt, his cock poking through the fabric.

Ranma finally released his hold on Akane's hair to pull his silk shirt and tank top over his head, throwing them to the side. Then immediately placed one hand on Akane's head, stroking her hair as if she were a pet.

"I've never done this before," Akane whispered, blushing.

"It's all right, Akane," Ranma whispered back. He slipped his hand from her hair and used his fingers to tip her jaw upward so she faced him. "You were made for it."

A shiver ran through Akane's body as he gently pressed the pad of his thumb to her bottom lip. At the moment, she did feel made for it. Like his cock belonged in her mouth. 

He withdrew his hand, letting it drop to his side. Akane took a deep breath and pulled his boxers down, his cock fully free. She had seen it before. She had seen it the very first day they met. It was different now. Even bigger. Thicker. And the knot at the base, which wasn't as prominent as she thought it would be. Although she was very aware of how big it could get.

She touched it, lightly at first, eliciting a soft groan from Ranma. Not too loud. Looking up at him, she saw his eyes closed tight, his jaw clenched. Holding back, still. She wondered what would happen if he let go.

Akane wrapped her fingers around his length and started to pump up and down slowly, the head of his cock leaking precum. At least she couldn't get pregnant from this, although it was likely she already was. 

She leaned forward and delicately lapped at his head with the tip of her tongue. Another long, low moan from Ranma. He better not get too loud. A few more licks, and then she ran her tongue all the way down the length of his shaft, swirling on top of his knot. He was panting, holding in his voice, but it was clear he was happy with what she was doing. 

Akane pulled her head back, drawing her tongue along the side of his cock. Opened her mouth wide and took the head of it inside. Ranma groaned again and dug the fingers of both hands into her hair.

She slid her lips down his cock, taking more and more of him in her mouth. Bobbed up slowly, caressing the underside of his member with her tongue. Rotated her head a little as she lowered back down until he hit the back of her throat, her lips almost on his knot.

Ranma whimpered, clutching at her hair, as she continued to move up and down, developing a rhythm. She loved the taste of his cock, which she had not expected. She loved how it filled her. How utterly pleased and desperate he seemed.

Ranma, her alpha. He deserved to be served like this. He deserved every part of her. Anything he wanted. All the pleasure in the world, and she would try her best to give it to him.

He was starting to swell at the base. She noticed on her next rotation. Quickly, she pulled her head back and Ranma replaced her mouth with his fist, pumping his swelling cock.

Using his other hand, he tilted her head back to look directly into her eyes.

"Mine," he growled.

"Yours," she replied adoringly.

He came.

The first burst of cum landed on her forehead and she shut her eyes reflexively. Which was smart, because he just kept coming. Spurt after spurt landed all over her face, on her eyebrows, in her hair, across her nose, down her lips. It dripped down her chin, onto her blouse.

He finally stopped, panting as he released her hair. They were both silent for a few seconds.

And then Akane panicked.

"Ran—ma—" she whined, flapping her hands. "I can't open my eyes!"

"Oh, oh geez, I'm sorry—"

"Do something!"

"Hold on, I'll go get you a washcloth—"

She heard him quickly get dressed and run out of the room, leaving her alone. Awkwardly, she attempted to wipe away the sticky globs on her face with her fingers, but she just seemed to be spreading it around. 

"Ehhh!" Another whine as she wiped her hands on her shirt. It was stained for sure now anyway. Why hadn't they thought about this part?

The door opened and Ranma was crouching next to her, his hand on her shoulder.

"Here."

Blindly she reached out and found the damp cloth he was offering. Carefully, she wiped her face clean, trying not to get anything in her eyes. Once she was able to, she opened her eyes and glared at Ranma.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I thought you would be into it."

"I thought I would be too," she grumbled. "And I was, at first. But I hate the after part!"

Ranma nodded. "I get it. It was a lot."

"It was!" Akane twisted the washcloth in her hands. "Why do you have to be so—so—"

"So what?"

"So _alpha_."

He laughed. "I told you I would be."

"I guess," she grumbled, looking down at her lap.

"Hey," he said, his tone softer. "Other than that, are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said slowly, nodding. "I mean, I did like it. Really."

"You would tell me if you didn't?"

"I would tell you."

"Good, because I really liked it. "

Akane couldn't help but smile at his eager tone. "Dummy. I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned forward and lightly kissed her on the lips. Swiftly, he pulled back, making a face. “Blech. Is that what I taste like?”

“Oh I like it,” said Akane. “You taste like you smell.”

“How do I smell?” he asked. He sat all the way down on the carpet, leaning his back against the side of her bed, pulling his legs up and resting his elbows on his knees.

“Like cedar,” she replied with a smile. “And cut grass. And old books.”

“Me? Books?” Ranma raised his eyebrows. 

Akane nodded. “I love the smell of old books. And I love you. So it makes sense.”

Ranma gave her a genuine grin. “If you say so.”

“What do I smell like?”

“Fresh tea with sugar,” said Ranma. “And wildflowers.”

She tilted her head. “What kind of wildflowers?”

“A whole field of them, all at once.” His eyes took on a faraway look. “Like this one place, in the mountains. In Hokkaido. Near a waterfall me and Pop camped by once. The best place I’ve ever been.”

Akane looked at him with wonder. He was smiling, clearly lost in the memory. She knew he had a lot of bad memories of his childhood, so to hear he associated her with his best one—he really did love her, that great big idiot. 

“I’m curious,” said Akane. “I wonder if people smell different depending on how you feel about them.”

“Maybe,” said Ranma. “How would we find out?”

“Hmm.” She bit her lip, thinking. “What did Nabiki smell like to you?”

“Like linen,” he said. “Old whiskey. What did she smell like to you?”

“Coffee and copper,” said Akane, sticking out her tongue. “I hate both of those smells.”

“You’re related, so that could affect it too.”

“What about Ukyo?” Akane asked. “To me, she smelled like charcoal and hibiscus.”

He shook his head. “I smelled the hibiscus, but not the charcoal. She smelled like—seaweed. Not in a bad way.”

“There was something else, too,” said Akane. “I couldn’t tell.”

“A deck of playing cards,” said Ranma, smiling. “That was it for me.”

“Not me,” said Akane thoughtfully. “To me it was—clay, I think. Baked clay.”

“I guess it does depend,” said Ranma. “But you smell the best, out of anyone I know. You always did, though.”

“You’re such a corny sap,” Akane said, rolling her eyes. Although she smiled. Stood up, holding the washcloth. “I’m gonna go take a shower. I feel kinda gross."Ranma hopped to his feet. “I’ll go with you.”

“Absolutely not!”

“Aw, come on—”

“No, Ranma! Our parents are down there!”

“I could make you shut up again—”

“Don’t you dare!”

“Fine, fine. But don’t use all the hot water. I want a shower when you’re done.”

“Okay. Deal.”

“And I’m sleeping in here tonight.”

Akane raised one eyebrow. “Are you?”

“Just to sleep.” He held his hands up, palms out. Grinned. “I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to it.”

“I hope you do.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

She left him alone, but only for a little while.


	8. Indescribable

Akane and Ranma went jogging together in the morning before breakfast. Their parents hadn’t seemed to hear anything from their second go around, and even seemed happy they would both be spending the night in Akane’s room. Akane wondered if Ranma might move in there permanently. She would have to rearrange her things, but that wouldn’t be so bad. Ranma didn’t have too much stuff, and she wanted to make room for him in her life any way she could. 

And it had been so wonderful, waking up in his arms. Sleepily cuddling, running her fingers over his muscles, listening to his heartbeat. She didn't understand why her past self had pushed him away for so long.

They matched pace, their sneakers pounding on the sidewalk together. It was mid-July, and it was hot outside even though the sun had just come up. Akane was already sweating by the end of their first mile.

"I'm really out of shape," she moaned as they rounded a corner. "I can't believe I got so fat!"

"You're not fat," said Ranma. "Just soft. Curvy. I like it. It's cute."

"Really?" Akane scoffed in disbelief. 

"Yeah, you were too skinny before."

"You always said the opposite!"

"Well, I told you I was a liar, Akane."

"I'm gonna go back to martial arts! And get super ripped and muscular!"

"Hmm," mused Ranma with a smile. He picked up his pace and hopped in front of her, jogging backwards. "Guess I'll have to make sure you eat enough that you stay plump."

"Ranma!"

"What?" He stopped short and she bumped up against him. He grinned and grabbed her hips. "I like having something extra to hold onto."

She giggled and placed her hands behind his neck. "You'll have something to hold onto, all right."

He leaned down to kiss her. 

Right before their lips met a breeze blew through the street and they caught a scent, turning their heads upwards in unison. 

Ranma’s brow lowered as Akane rocked back on her heels. His eyes flashed with dark energy. 

“Ryoga.”

He spit the word between his teeth like a chewed wad of tobacco. Akane took a deep breath and placed her palms flat on his chest, trying to calm him. 

“Ranma, let’s just—let’s just talk to him. Ask him for help.”

He glared down at her. “Help?”

“Like we talked about before, remember?”

His pheromones had flowed out in response to Ryoga’s scent, but he let them ease up as his expression turned to one of concern. “You wanna go jogging alone that bad, huh?”

“I want—I want to be independent,” she said. “I want to be myself.”

He relented completely. “All right. He’s not far.”

He took Akane’s hand and they walked a few blocks to the next street over, down to the empty lot. They came around the wall and saw Ryoga, standing by his campsite, arms crossed and clearly already waiting for them. Akane was taken aback by how strong his pheromones were. A powerful alpha. Stronger than Nabiki, for sure. Maybe even stronger than Ranma, which she hadn’t thought possible. 

“Ranma,” he growled. “Akane-san.”

Akane was proud that Ranma didn’t let his temper flare. That he kept his scent calmed, even though she knew he viewed Ryoga as his biggest rival. Especially now that they were both alphas, he must be going crazy with territorial possessiveness. 

“Ryoga,” said Ranma. And then he did something Akane never would have expected. 

He smiled. Big. Genuine. A little goofy.

“Just the guy we wanted to see!”

His casual demeanor left both Akane and Ryoga stunned. Ryoga was completely off guard, his pheromones dissipating. 

“Huh?”

Ranma’s grin turned apologetic. “We need your help, bud.”

Ryoga knit his eyebrows together in confusion. “You do?”

“Well, Akane does,” said Ranma. 

Ryoga turned his attention to her. “Akane-san?”

Akane looked up at Ranma, who was still smiling. He nodded. “Tell him what you need.”

“Oh. Um.” She pulled her hand away from Ranma. Ryoga’s alpha energy was so strong, she felt shy again, in a way she hadn’t in a while. “It’s just—I want to, um. Go places. By myself. Without Ranma. And not have to worry about alphas. So I need to, um, see. If I can resist alpha commands.”

“And why can’t you do this with Ranma?”

“He’s my lifemate,” said Akane. “I can’t! I don’t even want to, not really.”

Ryoga frowned deeply. “So you want me to test you, is that it?”

She nodded. “We needed an alpha we could trust.”

Ryoga regarded her with sad eyes. His pheromones faded out. “That’s not me, then, Akane-san.”

“What? Why not?” Akane took a couple steps towards him, into the lot. “I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt me, Ryoga-kun. I trust you.”

“You shouldn’t,” he said softly. 

“Why not?”

“Go on, Ryoga,” Ranma said. Akane looked over her shoulder at him. His goofy smile had faded into a mostly neutral, but alert expression. “Tell her why.”

She looked back at Ryoga. His eyes flashed. “You shouldn’t have brought her here, Ranma.”

“It’s not because—” Akane took a deep breath. “It’s not because of your crush on me, is it, Ryoga-kun?”

Ryoga blinked. Blushed. “I—how did—who told you—”

“It was pretty obvious,” she mumbled, a little exasperated.

“It really was,” said Ranma snarkily, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. “But that’s not what he meant, anyway.”

“What does he mean?” Akane asked Ryoga.

He looked away from her, up at the sky. “I have hurt you, Akane-san. I’ve hurt you and you don’t even know it.”

“I don’t understand—”

“For crying out loud!” Ranma yelled. He stomped up next to Akane. His alpha temper was flaring. “He’s P-chan!”

Akane wasn’t sure what to make of that. “I don’t get it. What do you mean he’s P-chan?”

“A Jusenkyo curse! He’s your stupid little pet!”

Akane looked back at Ryoga. To Ranma. To Ryoga. Ranma. He was incensed, angry. Ryoga. Despondent. A black pit of despair. How could this be possible? Ryoga. P-chan.

Her head was spinning, like it had that day in the bathroom. She was so stupid, wasn’t she? Ranma’s jealousy over a pig. The fact that P-chan was gone for so long all the time. So many other clues and hints. Tears filled her eyes. She was so, so, so stupid. 

P-chan had been in her bed. She had whispered secrets to him, like a beloved pet. Held him close against her. She had told him all about how much she loved Ranma. How much it hurt her to see him with other girls. How much she wanted him to notice her. 

She knew these two hated each other. Bullheaded competition. Rivalry over bread. No. The source of it was they both had been in love with the same girl. They both had hidden a secret from her for years. 

Real sobs were coming out of her as she turned her focus on Ranma.

“You knew?” she asked him, her voice thick with tears. “You knew and you didn’t tell me? Why? Why?”

She covered her face with her hands. Ranma, her fiance. Her alpha. Her protector. The man she was going to spend her life with. The love of her life. 

His hands were on her shoulders. She wanted to shake him off. Run away. Instead, she kept crying, leaning into his chest. Cedar. Old books. Not strong. No pheromones. His natural scent. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I promised him I wouldn’t. It was my fault that happened to him. I’m sorry.”

He sounded genuine. Like when he had apologized after their first rut. He was hurting. She could smell it. Nabiki had said she could smell Akane’s pain. Could Akane smell Ranma’s? Could he smell hers? 

She was still angry. But she was ready to move forward. Sniffling, she pulled back. Wiped her face. Turned around in Ranma’s arms to face Ryoga. 

“I still want you to test me.”

Both Ranma and Ryoga were confused. 

“What?” they asked together. 

“If you’re willing to do something like that,” Akane said, letting out a deep breath. “Then you’re exactly what I need.”

* * *

The three teenagers set up in the empty lot, although none of them were exactly sure what to do. They stood in a row near Ryoga’s tent, all of them with their arms crossed, looking out at the rest of the small field. Akane had already planned to be out of school, and Ranma decided to skip too, so they had plenty of time.

“Well,” said Akane after they were all silent for quite a while. “I guess we can start with Ranma. Giving me a command.”

He nodded. “All right. Akane, walk to the middle of the field.”

She did so happily, Ranma’s scent in her nose. Once there, she turned to face the boys. It occurred to her then she hadn’t even thought about trying to resist him. That wasn’t so good. She had to be alert, know when she was being given a command. 

“Okay, Ryoga-kun,” she called out. “Tell me to do something!”

Ryoga frowned. Looked over at Ranma.

“Go ahead,” said Ranma. 

Ryoga sighed. “I don’t know. I guess—raise your right arm.”

Akane didn’t even feel a tingle. But she could barely smell Ryoga. 

“Come on, Ryoga-kun! You have to use your pheromones.”

He bit his bottom lip in concentration. The scent of firewood hit her sharply. “Raise your right arm.”

His voice was deep. The words echoed around her skull. It wouldn’t be so bad, would it? If she lifted her arm. It was a pretty harmless request. No, Akane, no! Don’t!

Her fingers twitched, but her arm remained in place. She smiled. 

“I did it!” she said, beaming. 

“He was only half-assing it,” said Ranma. “And you twitched. Not good enough. Try again, P-suke.”

Rage crossed Ryoga’s face. It had been a good tactic on Ranma’s part. The pheromones poured out of him like a storm being released from a cloud. “Akane-san! Raise your right arm! Now!”

She felt dizzy. Firewood. Leather. The peel of an orange. And then, her slick glands activated. What? No! How horrible! That was only supposed to happen for Ranma! Her lifemate! That was the point of the bond! The thought that another alpha had aroused her distracted her so much her hand was high above her head before she even realized it. 

Gulping, she looked up, her fingers spread across the sky. “Oh no.”

Akane lowered her hand. Looked over at the two boys. It was clear they knew. They had smelled her. The slick. She whimpered. 

“What—the—hell—” Ranma growled, stomping over to her. Cedar. Heavy, heavy, cedar. He grabbed her wrists, pulling her against him. “You want to fuck Ryoga?”

Fuck. Not rut. Regular jealousy. Not alpha jealousy. 

“No,” she squeaked. “I don’t!”

_“Tell me the truth!”_

A command. A fiery, angry command. 

“I don’t!” she cried. The truth. “Not anymore.”

“What?” His eyes were flashing wildly. His grip tightened. “What do you mean, not anymore?”

“I told you I knew he had a crush on me!” she shouted, starting to cry. “And he was nice to me! And you were—you said no! When I asked if you loved me, before our wedding. You said no! And then you were so mean. You were cruel, Ranma! What was I supposed to do? I just wanted someone to be nice to me!”

Ranma’s grip slackened. He looked like she had slapped him across the face. Pale. Shaken. 

“Did I almost lose you to Ryoga?” he asked. His pheromones. A command. “The truth.”

“Yes,” she whispered up at him, shaking. “I love you so much. I have for so long. But I was tired of being hurt, Ranma. Really, really tired.”

“This is why,” he murmured. “This is why you locked yourself away. Did you really think I didn’t love you? After everything we went through?”

“You said no,” she repeated. 

“I didn’t say no,” he argued. “I said I didn’t say it out loud!”

“Ranma,” she whispered. “I was going to marry you.”

“For nannichuan water—you felt bad—”

“Now who’s in denial?” she asked. “I loved you then! I love you now! I’ll love you forever! And I just wanted you to feel the same. Maybe it was wrong, to want that. But I did. I do.”

He let go of her wrists completely. Grabbed her face instead. “I do love you, Akane. I loved you then. I love you now. I’m sorry I hurt you. You’re the most precious thing in the world to me. Please believe me.”

“I believe you,” she said, nodding into his hands. “I believe you.”

They kissed, both of them trying not to cry and failing. 

“You know, this is extremely awkward for me!” yelled Ryoga. 

They broke apart and looked over at him, Akane embarrassed, Ranma smug. 

“You know, I think this experiment was a failure,” Ranma said as he let go of Akane. “Let’s go home.”

“No!” Akane shook her head fiercely. “I want to keep trying!”

“Akane—”

“It’s just like martial arts! You have to train to get good at any technique.”

“Fine,” Ranma sighed. He stepped back, on the other side of her. “Ryoga, give her another command.”

“All right,” Ryoga replied, letting out an annoyed breath. “Akane-san! Raise your left arm!”

The scent was stronger than ever. Akane felt her vision go cloudy. Lift your arm. Go ahead, do it. Why not? It would feel so good to lift your arm. Just give it a little stretch.

She clenched her fist. Kept it at her side.

“Good.” Ranma smiled. “Again.”

* * *

They practiced for hours, finally pausing for lunch. Ryoga served them campfire stew, which was surprisingly filling. Ranma made sure Akane had two helpings. 

“To keep your strength up,” he said, grinning as he passed her a bowl.

“Hmmph,” Akane grunted, although she took it from him. She had no idea Ranma had secretly been a chubby chaser this entire time. Still, she was grateful for the extra food. 

By the afternoon, it was clear Akane could resist easy commands without even being tempted to move. Wouldn’t walk, wouldn’t move her hands, wouldn’t even shake her head if told to do so. 

“All right,” said Ranma, scratching his chin as he paced around her. “Now tell her to do something she wants to do. Something she really wants to do.”

“Okay,” said Ryoga, his mouth curling up into a sly grin. He let out a powerful wave of pheromones. “Akane-san, punch Ranma in the face.”

Ranma frowned. “Ha ha, very funny—”

_BAM._

Ranma’s head shot to the side as Akane’s fist connected with his jaw. 

“That’s for telling me I’m mouthy,” she said, satisfied. 

“Okay, I deserved that,” Ranma said. He rubbed his jaw and straightened his posture. “You know what? Tell her to do it again.”

Akane blinked. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. But actually try to resist this time.”

She nodded. 

“Punch him in the face,” Ryoga commanded eagerly. 

Akane ground her heels down into the dirt. Pulled her arms in tight to her sides. Boy, she really did want to punch Ranma in the face again. Wipe that smug alpha smirk from his mouth. And he was tough, he could take it, and it’s not like she would hit him hard—

She shook her head. Nope. No, she wouldn’t do it.

Ranma smiled. “Great. I knew you could do it.”

“Yeah, great,” Ryoga grunted, rolling his eyes. 

“Now tell her to kiss you.”

“What?” asked Akane in shock.

“Yeah, what?” asked Ryoga, more shocked. 

Ranma set his jaw. “That’s what will happen out there in the world. Some shady alpha will make her kiss him. Or worse. Way worse. So tell her to kiss you, and don’t you dare hold back.”

Ryoga hesitated. Akane was scared. What if she couldn’t resist? Ranma would tear Ryoga’s head off. Their lifebond would activate and cause him to destroy anyone who attempted to claim his mate for their own. 

“Akane-san,” he said. Immediately, her brain turned to mush. How many pheromones was he letting out? What even were numbers anyway? Everything smelled so pleasant. Like the leather cover of an old book. Orange slices with her mom during a picnic. Ryoga-kun. When did his voice become so melodic? She smiled as she turned to him. What did he want? She would do anything.

“Kiss me.”

She took a step forward. Why not? Ryoga-kun was so handsome. Tall and strong and kind. Who cares if he was P-chan? He was probably an amazing kisser. Alphas were really incredible, weren’t they? Who was she to disobey? Omegas like her were made to defer to their superiors. 

The tiny, tiny voice in her head screeched. Stop! Stop, you idiot!

Akane froze. Stop. Don’t. No. Not Ryoga. Ranma. Where was Ranma? He was close. A cedar tree was nearby. She wanted to go to the library and hide in the stacks and read and read all day. She took a step back. Away. No. Do not kiss Ryoga. You don’t even want to. 

She shook her head. Her mind was clearing. She hadn’t kissed Ryoga. She wasn’t going to kiss Ryoga. Ranma said something, but she couldn’t make out what. 

Ryoga’s pheromones freshened. Bloomed inside her sinuses. He had put out another intense wave. She was going to lose it. What did he want now? 

“Kiss me.”

Deeper than before. Somehow an even more powerful command. She could see herself moving, across the field. It was only a few feet, really. Lifting herself up on her toes, pressing her lips to Ryoga’s. That’s all it would take. This heady warmth filling her body was pushing her to do it. Kiss Ryoga. You’ve thought about it before. You kissed him when he was P-chan. Wouldn’t it be nice? It would be. It would be so, so nice. 

Idiot! 

Her tiny voice. Herself. Akane. She was in there. 

Another step back. She had resisted. 

“One more time!”

Huh? Ranma? One more time what?

Ryoga’s pheromones. In her throat. In her ears. Burning her eyes. 

“ _Kiss me_.”

Every muscle in her body screamed at her to run, jump into Ryoga’s arms, shove her tongue down his throat. Kiss him harder than he had ever been kissed before. It would only be right. It would only be good. Satisfying. Just do it. He loves you, Akane. It won’t be bad. It will be very, very good. He’s so handsome. And Ranma is encouraging it! It was his idea! Go on. Kiss him. 

No! No! No! Don’t you dare!

Her tiny voice was coming out of her own mouth. It formed slowly around the word as she took one more step backwards, her legs shaking. 

“No.”

Her world was going black, the sky spinning above her, and she didn’t even notice Ranma rushing forward to catch her before she hit the ground. 

* * *

Akane awoke, the blue sky above her. Sun shining down. The late afternoon heat was causing sweat to form on her face. She was on top of Ryoga’s sleeping bag, the two boys sitting nearby on upturned buckets. They were arguing.

“Why didn’t you tell me she’s in heat?”

“I thought you could smell it.”

“She’s covered in your stink. And if it’s the end of her heat after you’ve already rutted, you’re pretty much the only one who’s going to make it out.”

“What the hell kind of pheromones do you even have? It was like she was on another planet.”

“You told me to not hold back! So I didn’t!”

“You really wanted to kiss her, huh?”

No answer. 

Akane sat up. Both of them turned to her, Ranma kneeling on the ground. 

“Akane! Are you all right?”

“I think so,” she said, rubbing her temple. “How long was I out?”

“Only an hour.”

She nodded. She felt exhausted. Giving Ranma a weak smile, she said, “I did it. I resisted.”

“Barely,” Ranma asserted. “And look at what happened. You passed out from the strain.”

“But I did it,” Akane repeated. “And it’s only because he’s more powerful than you.”

“What?” snapped Ranma.

“Really?” Ryoga grinned. 

“His pheromones are crazy,” she said. “You’re the only alpha who has ever come close. And you know you’re the strongest at school. But Ryoga is—it’s indescribable.”

Ryoga kept beaming. “I finally beat Ranma at something.”

“Shut up!” Ranma yelled at him. He turned back to Akane with shining eyes. “It doesn’t matter what kinda alpha he is. He’s not your alpha. I am. I’m your alpha, you got that?”

“Mmm.” She lifted up one of his hands and pressed it against her cheek, sleepily leaning her face against it. Closing her eyes, she smiled and murmured, “Of course. I could never resist you.”

“Well,” said Ranma in an unsure tone. “Good.”

“It is,” she said softly into his hand. “I’m tired still.”

She yawned and laid back down on the sleeping bag, rolling onto her side and letting go of Ranma. 

He turned back to Ryoga. “You heard her. She can’t resist me.”

“I’m still the most powerful alpha,” retorted Ryoga. “Indescribable.”

“Don’t think that means you can beat me in a fair fight!”

“Oh yeah? Let’s see about that!”

They hopped to their feet, adopting ready stances. 

“Don’t fight,” murmured Akane, her eyes still closed as she remained on the sleeping bag. “Please don’t fight. Be friends.”

They both hesitated. Ranma was the first one to let his stance drop. Smiled. 

“For Akane,” he said, and held out his hand. “Truce?"

Ryoga paused, then nodded. Shook Ranma’s hand. “Truce.”

Akane smiled to herself and fell asleep again.

* * *

When Akane woke up the second time, it was nearly sunset. She stretched her arms above her head until she felt her spine pop. Scratching her ribs, she sat up and looked around the lot. Ranma and Ryoga were sparring on the far side. She tensed until she realized they were just practicing. Their hits weren’t really landing. They were even laughing as they hopped around, dodging each other. 

Akane smiled. They should be friends. They were so alike. 

She climbed to her feet, her head feeling clear. Ranma and Ryoga noticed as she stood and rushed over. 

“Akane,” said Ranma as he reached her. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” she said. “Much better. But I’m starving!”

“Oh?” Ranma grinned. “How about okonomiyaki?”

“Is Ucchan’s open again?”

“Sure is!” He looked over his shoulder, putting his hands in his pockets. “You in, Ryoga?”

“Me?” Ryoga pointed back at himself, blinking. “You want me to go?”

“Sure,” said Ranma. “My treat.”

“Okay,” said Ryoga, a nervous smile spreading across his face. “Let’s go.”

Akane took Ranma’s hand as the trio left the lot, walking towards the restaurant. 

“So I get to go jogging alone tomorrow, right Ranma?” she asked, pushing herself up against his arm.

“I don’t think you’re ready for that yet,” Ranma replied seriously. "I know you think Ryoga is the most powerful alpha in the world, but there could be some out there more powerful. More dangerous.”

“I didn’t say he was the most powerful in the world,” grumbled Akane, pulling her hand away. 

“Yeah,” said Ryoga, leaning his elbow on Ranma’s shoulder. “She just said I was more powerful than you.”

“Shut up,” Ranma snapped at his grinning face. He pushed Ryoga’s arm off and looked back at Akane. “You need more training. And not just with rejecting Ryoga. With me. In martial arts.”

“Really?” said Akane. “You’re going to train me?”

Ranma nodded. “Obviously, no one will ever be good as me—”

Ryoga rolled his eyes.

“But I can get you pretty close.”

“Okay!” said Akane. “I can’t wait!”

They walked a little further, the sun setting, Akane humming softly.

“Akane-san,” said Ryoga after a few blocks. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“You and Ranma lifebonded?”

“Yeah, you know that.”

“Yeah, I get why you smell like him,” said Ryoga. “But he smells like you just as much.”

“Really?” asked Akane.

“Double lifebond,” said Ranma, angling to show the other boy the bite mark on his neck. “She bit me too.”

“You can do that?” Ryoga asked. 

“If you and your mate both want it,” said Akane. 

“Hmm,” said Ryoga. “I wonder if you could command him then.”

“Absolutely not,” Ranma scoffed, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Don’t be stupid.”

“Let’s see.” Akane giggled. She put her hands behind her back and strolled in front of the boys, facing them as she walked backwards. She tried her best to push out omega pheromones. “Ranma, jump in the air!”

“Come on, Akane, this is dumb,” Ranma said, rolling his eyes as he hopped three feet straight upwards. As his feet returned to the ground, he froze. “Oh. Shit."

Akane smiled wide, bouncing on her toes. “It worked!”

“It did!” Ryoga said excitedly. “Do it again, do it again!”

Akane spread her feet wide and pointed one finger at Ranma, pushing out her pheromones again. “Ranma, hop on one foot!”

“No,” he growled, remaining planted in place on both feet. His alpha pheromones had risen up. 

“Oh,” pouted Akane. “I guess it’s easy for you to resist me.”

“But when he’s not expecting it—” mused Ryoga, tilting his head to the side.

Akane smiled again, falling back into step with the boys. “I can make him do all kinds of things!”

“You guys think this is so funny, don’t you?” asked an exasperated Ranma.

“Yep,” replied Akane, linking her arm in his. 

“Sure do,” agreed Ryoga, on his other side. 

“Whatever,” Ranma grumbled, but still seemed good natured. “We’re here.”

They opened the door to Ucchan’s and waved at the chef behind the griddle. Ukyo gave the group a big smile. 

“Hey guys! You’re gonna have to grab a table, we’re slammed!”

Indeed, the counter was full of dinner guests. Akane could make out the scent of various alphas mixed with the cooking okonomiyaki. But the okonomiyaki was much stronger. 

“Why does Ukyo smell weird?” muttered Ryoga as the three teenagers slid into a booth. 

“She’s a delta,” replied Ranma, sliding all the way inside, Akane next to him. 

“What the heck is that?”

“May I have your order please?” Konatsu, dressed in a formal kimono, at the edge of their table, notepad in hand. 

“Oh, sure,” replied Ranma. They all gave him their order and Konatsu bowed before shuffling away. 

“Male omega,” said Ryoga, leaning his elbows on the table. “First one I’ve seen in person.”

“There’s a couple boys at school,” said Akane. “And Nabiki says she ruts with the ones at her university all the time.”

“Nabiki’s an alpha?” Ryoga smiled. “Makes sense.”

“Have you rutted with anyone yet?” Akane asked.

“Oh,” muttered Ryoga, blushing. “Not yet.”

“Not even Akari-chan?”

He smiled wistfully. “Turns out she was an alpha. We found out we weren’t really compatible.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” said Akane.

“It’s all right,” replied Ryoga. “I just need to find a nice omega girl of my own. Make my own lifebond.”

“You’re a pretty romantic guy, huh, Ryoga?” Ranma asked as Konatsu returned with plates full of food. 

A gleam came into Akane’s eye as an idea popped into her head. 

“You know,” she said. “I have a friend who I think would be very interested.”

* * *

“Ryoga and Sayuri, huh?”

Ranma and Akane walked hand in hand by themselves back to the dojo, night fully fallen. They had left Ryoga to stay at Ukyo’s for the night, promising to come back the next day and train more. Ranma wanted to make sure there wasn’t a moment of hesitation in Akane’s resistance before he let her head out alone.

“Sure,” she said as they interlaced their fingers. “Why not?”

“No good reason,” said Ranma. “It’ll probably be good. He’s such a lonely guy. And she’s a lot like you, so he’ll like her.”

“Well, she did say she wanted a strong handsome alpha like you to bite her,” said Akane. “So she’ll like him, then. Since you two are so alike.”

“We’re not that alike,” said Ranma, although his tone was light. “But I am strong and handsome.”

“Yes you are,” Akane said wistfully, leaning her head on his shoulder. “It’s why I love you.”

“You love me just because I’m strong and handsome?”

“Strong and handsome and—” Akane turned and threw her arms around his middle, burying her face in his chest. “And clever and goofy and brave and loyal and caring and funny! That’s why I love you!”

He put his arms around her back, hugging her tight. “Those are all good reasons. But I was happy with strong and handsome.”

She laughed against his heart. Tilting her head up, she asked him, “Ranma? Why do you love me?”

“Hmm,” he said, swaying gently back and forth with her in his arms. “You’re smart. And passionate. And feisty. And sweet. Kind. You’re very kind, Akane.”

“You think so?” she asked.

“Of course I do. That’s why I love you,” he said. “Also you’re the most beautiful girl in the world, so that helps.”

She laughed again. Had an idea.

“Ranma,” she said, letting out a rush of pheromones. “Marry me.”

“You trying to command me, Akane Tendo?” he asked. “I’m ready for you this time.”

“Oh, I didn’t really think it would work,” said Akane. “I just thought I’d give it a try.”

“Maybe you should try just asking,” Ranma said, smiling down at her. 

She smiled back. 

“Ranma,” she said. “Will you marry me?”

His grin stretched ear to ear. “Yes!”

They kissed there, in the middle of the street. Public affection had lost all sense of taboo only a couple weeks into the start of the affair. Older generations still seemed uncomfortable, but young people were often found making out on every corner, riding the train, in shops. There wasn’t the sense of shame from before, as everyone had mating on the mind. 

Akane would have kissed him here anyway. She never wanted to miss out on a chance to kiss him ever again. 


	9. I Made It

One month of training with Ryoga and Akane’s resistance firmed up exponentially. She kept her feet on the ground when he told her to jump, her spine remained straight when he told her to bend over. Her face didn’t even twitch when he told her to smile. And it no longer exhausted her. 

She was full of energy whenever they finished their sessions, and then Ranma would train her in the dojo in martial arts afterwards. He used his alpha pheromones to help, commanding her to be quicker, sharper. It worked so well that Akane really did start to get ripped and muscular. 

Except that Ranma insisted she eat just as much as he did, which was a lot for her still petite body. So after another month her muscle was covered with a noticeable layer of fat. Not that Akane minded too much, it felt good to not have to worry about dieting. And Ranma loved grabbing onto the jiggling bits when they rutted, especially during her heat. 

She was still strong and quick and powerful, so what if she had to buy a couple pairs of shorts the next size up. Ranma made her feel beautiful and sexy no matter what, which he never used to do. The only thing she needed from him now was for him to believe she could take care of herself. 

One Friday, she talked him into giving her a chance to prove herself. 

“Come on Ranma, I can do it,” she said, smiling as she jogged in place in front of the gates.

Ranma, also dressed in his jogging clothes, crossed his arms and frowned. “I’m still not sure.”

“Oh, please, Ranma?” she said, trying to increase the charm of her smile. “Yesterday I put you on the mat three times!”

“Hmmph,” he grunted. “I let you.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“Fine,” he grunted. “You can go jog by yourself today.”

“Yes!” she cheered, bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

“But I’m gonna wait right here, until you come back,” he said. “And if you’re not here in half an hour, I’m going hunting.”

She nodded, attempting a serious expression. “Half an hour, got it.”

He was tense, she could see it. “I’m serious, even a minute more and we don’t try this again for six months.”

“Okay, okay,” said Akane. “Just don’t follow me!”

“I wasn’t—”

“You were,” she asserted. “But I’ll be able to smell you, so you better stay here.”

“Fine,” he said, still frowning. “Just be safe. Don’t go anywhere weird.”

“I won’t.” She shook her head. Pranced up to him and kissed him on the cheek. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” he grumbled, and she jogged away, waving over her shoulder.

Once around the corner, out of Ranma’s sight, Akane grinned and increased her pace. She sprinted down the street, relishing in the feel of the sidewalk under her sneakers. 

Alone.

She was doing it. 

For months, she had constantly been by Ranma’s side. At school. In their room, at night. Wherever they went, whether out to eat or to shop or to the movies. She loved him, more than anything in the world, but it was nice to just be by herself, let the sounds of the city fill her ears. The weather was starting to cool after an unbearably hot summer, and the street was damp with morning dew. 

She would have to cut through the old shopping district to make it back in half an hour, though. She really wanted to make it twenty minutes, leave herself plenty of time. Cutting it too close would send Ranma’s anxiety through the roof and she didn’t want to face that.

The shopfronts were all closed this early in the morning, the street empty. A cool fall breeze floated through the roadway and she caught the scent of an alpha. 

She paused, mid run. There had been several alpha scents as she had jogged down this way, but this one was closer. And familiar. Snakeskin and cold steel and—

Roses. Rotten, decaying roses.

“Akane Tendo.”

What was this beautiful lilt, calling her name? Whoever it was, they were strong. Stronger than Ranma. Stronger than Ryoga, even. 

“Wait right there.”

Akane paused at an opening between storefronts, wondering who it could be. The voice was incredible and she wanted to please whoever it belonged to. A true alpha. She smiled and waited, eager to see. 

Kodachi Kuno’s fantastic voice rang out in a laugh Akane had never realized was more like a song. A swirl of rose petals descended around her on the sidewalk, and Kodachi appeared right in front of her, in her leotard as always. 

Kodachi leaned forward and sniffed Akane’s neck deeply as Akane remained still, smiling into the distance, saying nothing. 

“An omega,” purred Kodachi. “How delicious. My poor brother, you know, he is a beta? He would have loved to be your alpha. But—”

Kodachi sniffed deeply. 

“You already have one, don’t you?” Kodachi asked. “Who is it? Your lifemate?”

“Ranma,” Akane said in a dreamy tone.

“Ranma-sama?” Kodachi sniffed disdainfully. “He picked a weakling like you? Weaker now that you’re an omega. And fat.”

Akane said nothing, just kept smiling. 

“I know Ranma-sama and I are incompatible, due to us both being alphas, but that won’t stop me from getting my revenge on you,” Kodachi said, taking a step back and crossing her arms. “My brother’s birthday is coming up. You would make an excellent gift.”

She traced Akane’s jawline with her index finger. “Of course, that will be after you lose some weight. I’ll take you home and put you to work. That’ll burn those pesky pounds off.”

Kodachi turned on one heel, her back to Akane. She let out a tremendous wave of pheromones. It was like an atomic bomb compared to whatever Ryoga had done in the past. And then she used that magnificent voice to issue Akane a single command. 

“Follow me.”

Kodachi began to walk down the pavement, smiling smugly. It was several feet before she realized that Akane hadn’t moved. She frowned. Turned. 

“Akane Tendo, I said follow me!”

Akane remained in place, smiling. 

Kodachi marched back to Akane, yelling her command one more time. 

“Follow me!”

This time, Akane did move her feet. 

And kicked Kodachi in the face, Akane’s heel driving the girl’s chin upwards. Before Kodachi could hit the ground, Akane spun and punched her in the stomach, and brought both of her fists down together on Kodachi’s head, sending her to the ground. 

As Kodachi lay on the sidewalk, Akane looked down at her and smiled again. 

“No,” she said sweetly. Then she leaned down, her face inches from Kodachi’s own. Akane’s eyes flashed, and for just a second, Kodachi could have sworn they looked blue. “And if you ever try that crap with another omega ever again, I’ll kill you.”

Akane straightened back up, stretching her arms over her head. Whistling to herself, she hopped over Kodachi’s body and continued her jog. 

“Twenty-seven minutes,” Ranma told her once she reached the gate. “Cutting it close.”

“But I made it,” said Akane, running up to him and putting her arms around his neck. “I just took the scenic route.”

“Hmmph,” grumbled Ranma, although he put his arms around her as well, clasping his hands at the small of her back. “Everything go okay?”

“Couldn’t have gone better.”

Smiling, he leaned down and kissed her. When they paused for breath, he lifted his head, still smiling. 

“So you’re gonna go by yourself tomorrow too, huh?”

“No,” said Akane. “I kinda missed you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” she said. “But I’ll go alone again the day after.”

“Every other day, huh?”

She nodded. “Deal?”

“Deal.”

Hand in hand, they walked inside.

Later that night, they met Ryoga at Ucchan’s for dinner. Akane didn’t tell him she invited Sayuri too. Yet their double date went surprisingly well, and ten months later Sayuri gave birth to a pair of twin girls. Multiples were common in omega births, which Akane experienced herself when she was twenty-one and had triplets, one boy and two girls. Ranma had gotten his hopes up when they married early, at eighteen, that she would be willing to have kids earlier too. But they waited, and he was happy in the end that they did.

Their parents were overjoyed to babysit. There was one parent for each kid, after all, so it was never too much. Ranma and Akane taught together in the dojo, not only martial arts classes, but classes for omegas to help them resist unwanted alpha commands. 

The world never went back to the way it was. But everyone adapted to their new reality. And the birth rate went up. There was a second generation of alphas, betas, omegas, and deltas. Being born all over the world. Things had changed, forever.

But Akane had Ranma. And Ranma had Akane. They had already proved they could handle anything, no matter how weird and unexpected and difficult it was. 

Bonded for life.

And it had nothing to do with pheromones.

Or maybe it did, a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the words of Claire Saffitz, "I want you to know I can accept zero criticism right now."
> 
> anyway, i do hope this was satisfactory! i have been unable to find any other ranma 1/2 omegaverse stories, so if they exist, please let me know! i have written a second one, hopefully to be posted soon, although it is alternate universe, and i do feel like that one is better. but hopefully this wasn't bad! thank you for reading!


End file.
